


It Was Not A Mistake

by justjunhoes



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, One-Sided Attraction, Sad, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjunhoes/pseuds/justjunhoes
Summary: When your love turns out to be a one sided love, someone you would never expect comes into your life. You think alcohol only kills and alcohol is just a devil's play to distract yourself from the reality, you drowns yourself in it. You think mistakes are just stupid and meaningless... until you meet someone who teaches you that it is okay to make mistake.Saying 'I love you' to someone and you think it is just a phrase... until you realise that you actually say it to the right person.It was not a mistake, Koo Junhoe. It was never a mistake. I love you too...





	1. Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Junhoe is in love. Junhoe thought he was in love. 
> 
> Bobby falls in love too quickly but with the right person this time.

_"It Was Not a Mistake. It was not a one night stand either… Yes, Koo Junhoe. I really love you."_

_"You are my source of happiness… happy anniversary Dongie…"_

_"Really Chanwoo? You just had to put my things up there so I couldn’t reach them huh? I hate that I love you"_

_"Well fuck everyone is dating but me?!"_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Junhoe is hungry. AGAIN. He gets up and drags himself to the kitchen, trying to find something to eat. Yunhyeong must have cooked something, he thinks to himself. Yunhyeong always cooks extra for all the hungry sharks at their apartment. By ‘hungry sharks’, those are actually Junhoe with his huge appetite. He eats 7 times a day so that’s why Yunhyeong would cook extra portion.

He checks the fridge. _Fuck_. He whispers. THERE IS NOTHING IN THE FRIDGE.

He glances at the time. Oh. Yunhyeong is probably with his boyfriend, Donghyuk. Kim Donghyuk is every moms’ first choice of son-in-law. He is the sweetest and kindest man Junhoe has ever met. Donghyuk rarely gets angry that Junhoe could actually count with his fingers. The boy is always smiling and so happy, especially with Yunhyeong. He is so whipped for Yunhyeong and so does Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong’s nasty break up with Hanbin left the former in deep wound. The hyung locked himself in the room for days till Junhoe had to call a locksmith to open the door. He lost so much weight and his eyes were all puffy because of all the tears. Junhoe almost yell at Yunhyeong, telling him to get over Hanbin but he thought that yelling was not the best option. So he suggested for a movie or walk at the park in which Yunhyeong chose the second option.

That’s where Yunhyeong met Donghyuk.

Donghyuk was playing with his pet pug, Obang. Yunhyeong kept looking at Donghyuk, earned some coughs from Junhoe. But the “looking from far like a creep” paid off. Apparently Donghyuk comes to the park everyday with his pet dog and Yunhyeong who was in the process of getting over Hanbin comes to the park everyday too. The park was the place for Yunhyeong to gather his mind and find some peace and tranquility. It was Donghyuk who approached Yunhyeong and according to Yunhyeong, it was embarrassing… somehow.

Donghyuk noticed how Yunhyeong kept looking at him. How Yunhyeong ‘read’ the newspaper upside down. How Yunhyeong kept reading the same novel at the same page. How Yunhyeong avoided eye contact when Donghyuk caught him staring. How Yunhyeong pretended to be on the phone but forgot to set the phone on silent mode.

**_You are so cute_.** Yunhyeong’s knees became weak.

He smiled so widely, he had to pinch his cheeks. Donghyuk held Yunhyeong’s hands tightly as he looked straight into the latter’s eyes. He confessed to Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong felt his tears rolled down his cheeks. He was so overwhelmed. He felt like he was at the top of the world once again. This feeling… yes this feeling over being in love with someone and that someone loves you too. He mouthed ‘I love you’. He was too speechless that he felt he can’t speak anymore, like he lost his voice momentarily. The butterflies in his stomach felt like fucking bees.

Donghyuk chuckled at the sight of Yunhyeong. Oh God. He is so in love with this beautiful man right here. Donghyuk said the magical phrase one more time but this time closer to Yunhyeong’s ear. Yunhyeong felt shiver down to his spine. He loved that… and Donghyuk’s hot breath just brushed against his neck… and Donghyuk’s scent… And both of them officially started to date!

_**Let’s go.** _

_**Fuck no.** _

_**I don’t want to be the third wheel.** _

_**No silly. Who said anything about being the third wheel? Donghyuk is bringing a friend. He’s really cute. Maybe you should meet new people too. Remember you said that to me?** _

Junhoe rolls his eyes. He can’t believe Yunhyeong just used that against him. He stares blankly at Yunhyeong. After a few minutes of contemplating, he agrees to follow.

THE BEST DECISION EVER.

At least that’s what Junhoe thinks. He meets a little man named Kim Jinhwan. Well, not literally little. It’s just that Jinhwan is small and short. Jinhwan said he was dragged by Donghyuk into this double date. Junhoe can feel that Jinhwan does not want to be here with them so he suggests to getting something else. Jinhwan suggests wine. Strong, Junhoe thinks to himself. He nods.

The two of them leave the couple and head straight to the nearest bar. Junhoe sends location to Yunhyeong, just in case he gets too tipsy with all these alcohol.

**_So… what’s your name again?_ **

**_Junhoe. Koo Junhoe._** Junhoe almost screams.

The loud music drowns his voice. Jinhwan nods. He looks at Junhoe from top to bottom. Handsome, has nice body but probably doesn’t really work out, has a sexy deep voice, tall. What a dream man, Jinhwan thinks to himself. Jinhwan continues to examine this figure sitting facing him. Awkward silence… so Junhoe decides to break it with small talks. Both of them enjoy their wine, share some stories, have a great laugh.

Junhoe feels so comfortable with Jinhwan. He somehow feels attracted towards Jinhwan. He’s already imagining hugging Jinhwan’s small waist and pulls the petite man into his embrace to kiss him. No. He actually already imagined to bend Jinhwan over and fucks him hard. His pants somewhat felt uncomfortable. He glances down and noticed his raging boner. Damn it, he curses under his breath, How can he get turned on so easily? He looks at Jinhwan as he tries to hide his aching boner. Thank goodness they are at the bar and the surrounding is only filled with dim lights and people dancing.

Jinhwan is already drunk. He speeds dials Donghyuk to fetch him.

_**Will I see you again?** _

Jinhwan nods and smiles with Donghyuk piggy back him. Yunhyeong gives a peck on Donghyuk’s lips before they parted ways. Junhoe just looks at them. Jealous? Yes he is jealous. He wants to kiss Jinhwan’s lips too but only when Jinhwan is sober. He can’t take advantage of a vulnerable man.

After a couple of meetings with Jinhwan, Junhoe can’t think straight, can’t focus, can’t do anything. He keeps thinking about Jinhwan. That thought of hugging Jinhwan makes him smile. He always meets Jinhwan though. Apparently Jinhwan owns a coffee shop so Junhoe would go there when he is free… or more like he would make an effort to go there even when he is busy.

He loves Kim Jinhwan. He loves every part of Jinhwan. The smile, the nervous laugh, the heart shaped mole, Jinhwan’s passion and dream of expanding his business, Jinhwan’s soothing voice. Fuck he loves Kim Jinhwan. He is happy around Jinhwan. He makes the lamest joke yet Jinhwan still finds it funny. When he is with Jinhwan, nothing else matters. He hates every single goodbye they bid as midnight comes too soon. He cherishes every seconds with Jinhwan. Yes Jinhwan may be busy managing his café but Junhoe doesn’t mind if they are not having a proper conversation. He is already happy looking at Jinhwan.

Junhoe dreams of them being together, living together for the rest of their life. He dreams of marrying Jinhwan, waking up next to Jinhwan, sleeping next to Jinhwan. Junhoe is confident that Jinhwan has a crush on him too and is waiting for the right moment.

**_What makes you so sure?_ **

**_Because… well… he enjoys spending time with me. He rarely says no whenever I ask him out. He looks so happy when we are together. He shares his stories with me. I feel… so connected with him, hyung and I know, he likes… no he LOVES me too. Jinhwan hyung even laughs at my lame joke. Can you believe that?_ **

**_Junhoe… don’t you think…_ **

**_NO. Before you say it, let me say it. Jinhwan is not just being nice and polite because that’s what a person is supposed to be like but he is like that because… he loves me too._ **

Wow yes he loves Kim Jinhwan. Koo Junhoe loves Kim Jinhwan.

Unfortunately, life is not always about rainbows and unicorns. No one expects storm in a sunny day…just like how Junhoe did not expect what he is about to see.


	2. The Right Moment

Junhoe wakes up earlier than usual. Yunhyeong thinks of bringing Junhoe to the hospital to check what’s wrong the latter. Junhoe snorts.

**_Is it wrong for me to wake up early?_ **

**_Yeah. Because you are Koo Junhoe. Koo Junhoe does not wake up early._ **

Junhoe rolls his eyes. Yunhyeong is not wrong but today is a special day for Junhoe. It is not his birthday or anything. No special occasion. It’s Saturday but not just any Saturday. It’s THE DAY. Junhoe wants to confess to Jinhwan. Only Yunhyeong knows how he feels towards Jinhwan. He keeps it as secret. Not even Donghyuk knows about it even though Donghyuk is Yunhyeong’s boyfriend. Well, he’s Yunhyeong’s boyfriend so it doesn’t mean he has to know everything about Junhoe.

Junhoe is nervous. It’s always someone else who confesses to Junhoe. Being handsome and all sure gets all these confessions. This somehow makes him feel cocky at some point. But this time, it is his turn to confess. He never thinks of possibility of rejection. He really is THAT confident. He stands in front of his closet for almost an hour trying to choose the best clothes he has. Yunhyeong ends up helping and even lends one denim jacket to him whilst warning the younger to not spoil his favourite jacket. Junhoe squeals in excitement and thanks Yunhyeong. He smiles happily. He wants to look great in front of Jinhwan.

Junhoe gathers his courage. He practices with Yunhyeong, practices in front of a mirror with Jinhwan’s photo stick against it, he practices with shower head. He even watches some romance movies and dramas few days earlier to give him some idea so he could confess his feelings smoothly.

He decides to text Jinhwan. It’s 11.45 p.m. He purposely chooses late night to confess his feelings.

 

**_"Are you still at the café?"_ **

 

He anxiously waits for the reply. 1 minute feels like 1 hour. His phone finally buzzes.

 

**_"Yes. Still at the café. What’s up?"_ **

**_"Oh. I thought of having late night coffee."_ **

**_"Sure Junhoe. Just come. There are still customers anyway."_ **

**_"Alright, hyung. I’ll be there in 15 minutes."_ **

**_"Okies. Is your friend coming along with his boyfriend? Because that would be nice."_ **

 

Junhoe dials Yunhyeong’s number.

 

_**"I’m here at the living room and you actually call me on the phone?"** _

 

Yunhyeong ends the call and goes straight to Junhoe’s room.

 

**_What do you want? I thought you are getting ready for your special day._ **

**_Err… Jinhwan asks if you are coming with Donghyuk tonight. He seems pretty excited suddenly… and wants both of you to come. Is he planning something? Oh my God. What if he’s confessing to me?_ **

**_Calm down, Junhoe. Sure. I’d love to come. Let me text Donghyuk first._ **

**_DO IT NOW. CALL HIM NOW._ **

 

Yunhyeong snorts. He calls his boyfriend and of course Donghyuk says yes.

 

**_"Yes, they are coming along too!"  
_ **

**_"Great! See you guys later."_ **

 

Half an hour later, the three of them reach Jinhwan’s café, Palate. They wave at Jinhwan upon entering the café. They meet unfamiliar faces.

**_Hi, I’m Bobby._ **

**_Hi, I’m Jaewon._ **

They exchange greetings.

Jaewon looks too young to have that much tattoo, Junhoe thinks. But apparently, Jaewon is older than him. Jaewon looks suave in his plain shirt and a blazer with a clutch in his hand. A simple look but could make women AND men sway. He takes off his glasses in such a cool way as he takes a sip of the hot caramel macchiato.

On the other hand, Bobby is so cheerful and he laughs at literally everything. He has the sweetest eye smile. His voice is rough, low, sometimes deep and husky. He looks so handsome even in plain white t-shirt and jeans. Junhoe couldn’t take his eyes off of Bobby for a second. He is mesmerized by Bobby’s beauty.

But still… nothing can beat Jinhwan… or maybe he is wrong.

Junhoe ** _is_** wrong.

He sees Jinhwan’s smiles to a tall stranger with broad shoulder. That smile… Junhoe has never seen that smile. He begins to frown but he quickly keeps his face straight. He is very curious. Junhoe becomes uncomfortable but he continues talking with the others. He tries his best to not zone out or remains silent. His heart is aching seeing Jinhwan with that tall stranger. He keeps glancing at both of them even though he is talking with the rest of the boys.

 

**12.35 AM.**

 

Jinhwan finally closes his café. All of them are still there.

 

**_Hello. My name is Jung Chanwoo._ **

The tall stranger finally introduces himself.

 

**_Nice to meet you, Chanwoo. We have never met you though?_ Yunhyeong asked. _  
_**

**_Yeah! I just arrived. Well, not literally. I arrived two days ago.  
_ **

**_Where were you all these while?_ **

**_Russia._ **

**_Whoa. That is so cool._ **

 

Chanwoo chuckles. He glances at Jinhwan who is smiling happily.

 

**_No wonder Jinhwan looks so happy now. Jinhwan really could not hide his happiness. He keeps bugging me to come to his café tonight. You are lucky, Jinhwan because I’m a good friend._ **

 

Junhoe looks straight at Jaewon. What does Jaewon mean?

 

**_Wait. Eh. No wonder you asked Yunhyeong if I’m coming too. You know you can just text me._ Donghyuk smiles.**

**_Ah you guys. Well… that’s why I’m glad you all can come tonight. I… Well… we have something to tell._ **

**_Babe… ah I thought I still want to keep it as a surprise but I guess no need to keep it as secret anymore, right babe?_ **

**_Absolutely! Plus Bobby, Donghyuk and Jaewon know about us already._ **

**_Okay then, babe. Just tell them._ **

 

BABE? US?

 

 ** _Huh? Dongie… what is it that you know about Jinhwan hyung and Chanwoo?_** Yunhyeong turns to look at his boyfriend.

 _ **Wait dear. Just listen to what they want to tell us**._ Donghyuk winks. Yunhyeong looks so cute when he is clueless.

 

Junhoe’s heart pounds so hard that he feels his chest is about to burst. Did Chanwoo just say BABE to Jinhwan? BABE? That is what Junhoe wants to call Jinhwan as. BABE. But why is Chanwoo saying that word? And Jinhwan said US? What does that mean? US?

 

 ** _Well… everyone. We would like to tell that… we are going to get engaged_ _this Sunday_.** Jinhwan announced. His voice gets a little bit high pitch because he is too excited.

 

ENGAGED?

Yunhyeong immediately looks at Junhoe. He feels bad, feels sorry for Junhoe. The younger remains silent. His face turns gloomy. Junhoe grips the hem of the denim jacket. He holds back his tears and pretends to yawn so he could rub his eyes.

Everyone congratulates the couple.

 

 ** _Wow. Congratulations… ehmm Jinhwan hyung, Chanwoo_.** After keeping quiet for what feels like forever, Junhoe finally says something.

_**Thank you. Ah I’m so happy my closest friends are all here. I am so excited to introduce Chanwoo when he reached Seoul.** _

 

Jinhwan blushes. Chanwoo puts his arms around Jinhwan’s waist, swiftly lifts his fiancé onto his laps. He leans his head against Jinhwan’s arm.

 

**_So… when did you… ehmm how long?_ Junhoe holds his fist tightly. He wants to punch Chanwoo.**

**_Hmmm… three years already. We first met at the library. Jinhwan is too cute. Not sure he was trying to catch my attention or he really needed the dictionary but he wanted to grab that thick dictionary which was placed at the top of the shelf. But he did not even bother to use the ladder._ **

**_Okay that is so cringe. Jinhwan. Damn._** Jaewon laughs.

 

Junhoe could not hear anything. He just wants to leave the café. He can’t stand looking at Jinhwan and Chanwoo, the sight of the happy couple hurts him. His heart feels like it is being poke with long needles. He hates what he is looking now. Jinhwan on Chanwoo’s laps. Jinhwan’s putting his arms around Chanwoo’s neck. The others are chanting KISS and the two of them really kiss.

Jinhwan and Chanwoo kiss. Right in front of his eyes.

Junhoe pretends to text someone when in fact his phone has turned off as the battery is out.

 

**_Ahh guys. I… gotta go now. I forgot I have to wake up super early tomorrow to go back to my parents’ house._ **

 

Yunhyeong looks at Junhoe. He knows the boy is lying but he decides to play along.

 

_**Oh ya! You told me about it right? Here’s the key.** _

 

Junhoe is grateful for having friend like Yunhyeong. He grabs the house key and bids farewell before leaving the café hastily. Junhoe is crying as he glances at Jinhwan from the outside. He can’t hold back anymore. He is crying so much. He feels defeated. He goes back to the apartment by taxi, without realizing that he left his phone and worse… his wallet.

All of them continued chatting but not for Bobby. He has to wake up early tomorrow too to take his sister-in-law for check-up because she is pregnant. His brother, Jiun, is outstation at this moment. As he grabs his coat and ready to go home, he notices Junhoe’s phone and wallet.

He checks.

 ** _Liar_**. Bobby whispers to himself. He keeps both items in his bag without the others noticing. He drives back home. Once a while, he glances at his bag. As he stops at the red traffic light, he winds down the window whilst lighting up his cigarette. His eyes suddenly catch a familiar figure sitting at the bus stop.

Could it be?

He pulls over in front of the bus stop. He is right. That person is Koo Junhoe. The man does not even look at the surroundings which worries Bobby. It is already so late and even for a man, it is dangerous to be outside like this. He alights from his Range Rover.

 

**_Err… Koo Junhoe?_ **

 

Bobby’s voice is lower than usual. He slowly approaches the man.

 

 ** _Huh?_** Junhoe looks up at Bobby. **_Oh… you… why don’t you love me? Please love me_.**

 

Is he drunk? Bobby thinks to himself. He sits next to Junhoe. No smell of alcohol though. He keeps quiet as he listens to Junhoe’s mumble. He notices dried tears on Junhoe’s cheeks.

 

**_Junhoe… are you alright? Come. Let’s go home. I mean… your home. You left your wallet and phone at the café just now. You said you wanted to…_ **

**_Take me to the pub or whatever. I want to drink something._** Junhoe cuts him.

 

**_But, it’s getting late. Aren’t you supposed to go home and wake up early?_ **

****

**_I LIED! OKAY!_ ** Junhoe starts to cry again. **_Why can’t he love me? What does Chanwoo have that I don’t have? Huh? Tell me, Bobby. You are friends with Jinhwan right? Tell me._**

Bobby keeps quiet. So, Junhoe is or was in love with Jinhwan. That sucks. Bobby understands. He had a crush on Jinhwan too until he learns that Jinhwan is already madly in love with Chanwoo.

 

**_I… I don’t know. Chanwoo has his own charm, so do you. Don’t feel bad. I tell you what. Why don’t you stop crying and I’d take you to the club. Let’s drink something then._ **

 

Junhoe looks at Bobby. He slowly nods. Bobby smiles. He offers wet tissue to Junhoe, telling the latter to wipe his face properly. 20 minutes later, they reach a pub.

Junhoe CAN drink. Definitely. Bobby controls himself from drinking too much because he has to drive. He looks at Junhoe without saying a word. What a pity, Bobby thinks to himself. Junhoe is a fine young man, so handsome, has a beautiful cave mouth. He feels like he has never met someone so handsome like Junhoe.

Bobby keeps looking at Junhoe. Every part of Junhoe, every movement… he listens to Junhoe’s every gibberish words escaping from the younger’s mouth.

Junhoe is already drunk. He looks at Bobby who is standing as the man is paying for every drop both of them drank. Junhoe is still conscious of the surroundings though, it’s just he can’t stand or walk properly. He leans against the counter with his eyes still fixed on Bobby.

 

 ** _That some nice ass he has._** Junhoe talks to himself whilst staring at Bobby’s butt.

 

_**Come. Let’s go home.** _

 

Bobby puts his hand on Junhoe’s waist and the younger man falls into his embrace. Both of them never break eye contact. There is a silence between them but the gap is slowly decreasing.

Junhoe wraps his hands around Bobby’s neck, pulling him closer. His heart is beating so loud, he feels like it drowns the sound of jazz music at the bar. He can’t hear anything except the sound of his heart beating. He can’t see anything except the gorgeous man in front of him.

Bobby gulps. He looks into Junhoe’s eyes and he senses needy, loneliness and crave in Junhoe.

Slowly and slowly… their lips meet. Their kiss is soft and slow at the beginning then it slowly becomes passionate. Both of them try to fight for dominance and Bobby is winning. He tastes Junhoe’s mouth, biting and sucking Junhoe’s lips. Junhoe draws Bobby closer with his hands grabbing Bobby’s hair as their kiss become intense and hot. Junhoe whimpers when Bobby deepens his kiss.

They slowly pull away, catching their breath. They know they want MORE.

 

 ** _My place. Now._** Bobby commands.

 

The younger man nods. Both of them leave the pub hastily. Bobby glances at Junhoe, smirking at the sight of Junhoe. They exchange eye contact and they know the burning lust in them which they can’t control anymore. Junhoe becomes impatient. He kisses Bobby’s neck, distracting the latter until he almost lost control of the steering wheel. All they do is just laugh.

 

_**Be patient babe.** _

 

It is easy to say. Bobby wastes no time. He and Junhoe are kissing all the way up to his apartment. Once Bobby manages to unlock the door after struggling because both of them are at each other, they make their way to Bobby’s bed, never breaking their kiss.

 

**_I want you._ **

 

Junhoe says those words with Bobby on top of him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for some sexy action. hehehe


	3. Bothers You?

Junhoe looks so beautiful when he is naked. Bobby’s eyes scan every part of Junhoe’s body, admiring with his hands and lips causing the younger to moan his name.

**Uhh… Bobby…**

Bobby gets aroused listening to Junhoe’s soft moan.

**Are you ready for the second round? Bobby strokes his hard dick, rubbing its tip against Junhoe’s dick.**

**Yes… let me ride you.**

Bobby nods. He grabs a new packet of condom when Junhoe grabs his hand. Bobby raises his eyebrow.

**No condom. I want to feel you inside me.**

Junhoe blushes. He cannot believe he just said that. He is already sobered enough after the first round of their intense make out session which cost a vase next to Bobby’s bed smashed to the floor.

 **Alright. No condom.** Bobby smirks.

Junhoe pushes Bobby to the bed, trying to dominate him. Bobby gives in, he wants to see how Junhoe controls him. Junhoe gets on top of Bobby, grinding their dicks against each other. Junhoe grinds so hard that he almost cum. His balls feel tight and he knows Bobby too almost cum but they both hold it in. He gets up a little bit, holding Bobby’s hard dick and slowly slides it into his hole.

**Ughh Junhoe uhhh… so tight ughh…**

Junhoe lowers himself, taking inch by inch of Bobby’s thick dick and finally the whole length buries deep inside his anus. He starts riding Bobby’s dick, slowly at first. Bobby’s dick feels so good inside him that he wants to ride it everyday. Bobby looks at Junhoe. The man is in heaven probably. He smirks looking at Junhoe’s face and listening to the loud moan escaping from the younger’s man mouth. He touches Junhoe’s nipples and the man moans even louder.

**Fuck Bobby ughh..**

**Yes babe. You are fucking me now. Fuck me harder.**

Junhoe feels dirty but he is enjoying this now. He begins to speed up his pace, rocking his hips up and down, moving his hips. He screams Bobby’s name when he feels Bobby’s hands around his dick, teasing the tip and stroking it, keeping up with his pace.

**I’m gonna cum now.**

Junhoe cum immediately after he said that. Bobby cum at the same time, releasing his hot seeds in Junhoe’s hole. Junhoe is catching his breath when Bobby takes this chance to switch places, pushing the younger man to the bed. He pulls out and cum again on Junhoe’s thigh.

**Let me have it.**

Junhoe quickly gets up and lick Bobby’s dick. Fuck! Bobby looks at Junhoe who is already sucking the whole length up to his shaft. Junhoe’s tongue is unbelievable! Junhoe licks his dick like a freaking lollipop, sucking his tip and at the same time squeezing his balls. He sees Junhoe’s dick twitches every time Junhoe bobs his head up and down, gagging the hard dick deep to his throat. Junhoe loves it when Bobby growls and moans. He looks at Bobby who has his eyes close whenever he sucks Bobby’s dick deep in his mouth. He sucks the balls whilst stroking the thick dick.

Bobby cum again in no time.

 **Swallow that.** Bobby commands.

Junhoe does not need Bobby to tell him because he is already swallowing every drop of Bobby’s hot load, even the ones drip onto the bed. Fuck Bobby tastes so good.

**Come here.**

Bobby pulls Junhoe to the edge of the bed as he kneels between Junhoe’s legs, taking control of Junhoe’s aching dick. Junhoe’s dick keeps twitching, wanting some attention too and Bobby is definitely giving it. Bobby sucks Junhoe's whole length with his fingers pumping in and out of the younger's man hole. Junhoe rolls his eyes so far that his eyes are in different universe. Bobby sure knows how to finger fuck his hole. His toes curls as he cum hard in Bobby's mouth.

Bobby and Junhoe are making out on the dining table now. Bobby sprays some whipped cream on Junhoe’s nipples and dick.

**Bobby... No. Fuck.**

Junhoe is obviously lying. He always fantasizes that and it is now happening. He can feel Bobby’s tongue circling his nipples and the next moment, Bobby is all over Junhoe’s dick. They continue making out on the couch now. Bobby shoves his dick faster with their lips crashing against each other. Junhoe digs his nails on Bobby’s back when he can feel Bobby going hard and deep. Their moans fill the whole apartment and they give zero fucks if the neighbors hear them.

They kiss. Hard and passionate. He loves tasting Bobby’s mouth. Biting and sucking Bobby’s lips, darts his tongue into Bobby’s mouth, he deepens his kiss with every deep stroke of Bobby’s dick in his hole. Bobby shoots his seeds again in Junhoe’s hole before falling on top of Junhoe. Both of them are sweating, panting and sticky.

**Thank you for tonight.**

Bobby hugs Junhoe’s waist, pulling him into his embrace, spooning Junhoe although Junhoe is slightly bigger than him.

 **No. No. Thank YOU.** Bobby whispers at his ear, kisses the younger man’s neck. **I love you…I know this is too soon... but I fucking love you...** Bobby pulls him closer.

Junhoe glances at Bobby. **I love you too.**

Junhoe and Bobby actually are not sure if they meant those words when they just met. They are not sure if they are going to regret every second they spent tonight. One thing for sure, Junhoe really enjoys Bobby’s company. The sex was great but being with Bobby even when they only know each other’s name already makes him happy. Minutes later, both of them fall into deep sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**KOO JUNHOE. YOU LITTLE.**

**Calm down. Sheesh. Just pick me up at the location I just sent to you.**

Yunhyeong rubs his chest. He was dead worried because he could not reach Junhoe’s phone throughout the night. He could not sleep well either until Donghyuk sang lullaby to his ears. When Yunhyeong reached their shared apartment, Junhoe was not there. He thought of reporting it to the police but Donghyuk told him to calm down first. Donghyuk really thought Junhoe went straight to his parents’ house but Yunhyeong admitted that it was a lie. He briefly told Donghyuk about Junhoe’s unrequited love. Donghyuk was really surprised. He had no idea but he said he can’t comment much because Jinhwan is really that attractive and anyone would have a crush or falls in love with Jinhwan.

This morning Yunhyeong was awaken by a phone call by Junhoe. FINALLY.

**I thought you are dead already. Whose place is this? Your friend?**

**Errr…** Junhoe glances at the living room. **I’ll tell this later. Hurry up. Junhoe almost whispers.**

**Alright. I’d be there in… 15 minutes or so.**

Okay. See you. Junhoe ends the call.

When he enters the living room, Bobby is not there. Junhoe looks at the couch and remembers what they did there. He blushes a bit. His butt is still aching though. Not sure because of how hard Bobby pounded him last night or because he wants more. Junhoe touches his neck. He can still feel Bobby’s lips caressing every inch of his neck. He then hears a cough. Bobby steps out wearing only towel around his waist. God damn it. Bobby looks so sexy. If he is shameless, he would have knelt and suck Bobby's dick again.

Bobby looks at Junhoe.

**Good morning.**

**Good morning. Hmmm… why don’t you go take shower? You can wear my clothes while I wash yours. Then we shall eat breakfast and… get to know each other more?**

**But… I… I have to go somewhere.**

Junhoe lies. He cannot sit looking at Bobby like this, not after what happened last night. He yearns for Bobby’s touch but he is not sure if Bobby feels the same way. What if Bobby is just being polite because they fucked last night? He wants to be cautious with his feelings now. He learnt his lesson the hard way.

**Oh. Okay.**

Junhoe notices the disappointment on Bobby's face.

**But can we meet other times?**

**Sure. Just… call me. This is your phone right?**

Junhoe takes Bobby’s phone and quickly keys in his phone number.

**I’d definitely call you.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**You… and Bobby… fucked?**

**Yes Yunhyeong. God. He’s so good. I want his dick again.**

**You don’t have to be so frank with me, Koo Junhoe.**

Yunhyeong takes a sip of his Americano. He looks at Junhoe again, trying to process everything he just listened.

**He is so handsome, hyung. I like his shy smile. His small eyes. Ah. But I’m worried. I said ‘I love you’ to him that night. I don't know if I really mean it but… for now... I know that I want him?**

**Then go see him. You have been avoiding his calls for almost a week. That’s not nice.**

**Hmmm…**

Junhoe looks at his phone again. He doesn’t know why he is avoiding Bobby when he misses that man so much. But he is worried. What if Bobby is like Jinhwan? What if the way Bobby treats him is only because of politeness? What if Bobby is just a fuckboy? What if the way Bobby treats him would make him fall in love hard with Bobby but it turns out that Bobby is just being friendly? He screams internally. He overthinks!

 **Answer that damn call already!** Yunhyeong rolls his eyes.

Junhoe stares at the caller ID for too long that he misses the call again. He curses himself for treating Bobby like this. His phone rings again but this time, a text massage comes in.

**_"Hi Junhoe. Hello Junhoe. How do I say this? Fuck I miss you. Why are you not answering my calls? Did you somehow regret whatever happened on that night?"_ **

The silence is killing Bobby. He has not seen Junhoe for days and he is going crazy. He falls in love with Junhoe but the younger man is playing hard. Maybe Junhoe really regrets it… Bobby continues his work whilst glancing at his phone hoping for a reply. He feels uncomfortable. He wants to meet Junhoe but he doesn’t even know where Junhoe stays. Bobby sighs. He texts Junhoe again.

_**"I’m sorry if I bother you…"** _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yunhyeong pushes the shopping cart when he accidentally bumps into Bobby.

**Oh. Bobby.**

**Huh? You… you are Yunhyeong right? Sorry. I’m not good with names.**

**Yes, I’m Yunhyeong.**

**Are you alone?**

**Yeah. Hmmm… are you… looking for Junhoe?**

**Yes.** Bobby answers straight away.

Yunhyeong puts the hot coffee on the table. He sits looking at Bobby who is eager to ask 1000 questions about Junhoe. He curses Junhoe in his head. He doesn’t understand why Junhoe is making this hard. He knows Junhoe is still scared but Junhoe can’t keep torturing Bobby like this, not after Junhoe had sucked Bobby’s dick. It’s been a month since Junhoe meets Bobby. That jerk.

**I… I know Junhoe is not answering your calls at all but uhmmm…**

**Did he change his phone number because… I bother him so much?**

**Ah Bobby. Don’t say like that. I… I don’t understand either why Junhoe changes his phone number. I’m sorry on his behalf.**

**You are a really nice friend, do you know that? No wonder Donghyuk is so whipped for you.** Bobby chuckles.

Yunhyeong blushes a bit. But back to this whole situation. He has to get to the bottom of this. He pities Bobby. He hears so much from Donghyuk through Jaewon. Bobby can’t stop talking about Junhoe. Bobby is grateful enough to just stalk Junhoe’s instagram by using Donghyuk’s account. All the likes on Junhoe’s photos are by Bobby.

**I know Junhoe will hate me for this but here is his new phone number. He often hangs out at the rooftop of our… well it is his apartment now or sometimes at the swimming pool.**

Yunhyeong has moved in to Donghyuk’s apartment last week. Only Junhoe stays there now.He informs Bobby the apartment unit number.

**Are you really giving me his new phone number? Are you serious?**

Yunhyeong nods. **I can’t stand seeing you like this… and I heard from Donghyuk too. I can sense that you really love Junhoe.**

Bobby smiles shyly. **He nods. I really love him. I thought I was just falling in love too fast and thought… this feeling won’t last long but I was wrong. I love Koo Junhoe. That night was everything. I want him in my arms forever. That night was never a mistake. I'm glad I used that road that night and stumbled upon him. I'm glad I stopped my car and take him with me. I don’t regret a single thing. God. I love Koo Junhoe.** This is the first time he finally shares his feelings.

Yunhyeong smiles widely as he listens to Bobby’s confession. **Well… you gonna have to repeat those words to the right person now.**

**But… what if he rejects me? Damn it Bobby. Can you please be optimistic? If you don’t confess now then you will regret this for the rest of your life. Trust me, Bobby. Junhoe loves you too but he is just being careful. He is still worried and doubting love after… he… well… you know.**

**Yeah. Jinhwan hyung and Chanwoo.**

Both of them remain silent for a moment, enjoying the hot coffee and lost in their own thoughts.

**Hmmm… thank you so much, Yunhyeong. For everything.**

**Hey, I’m just trying to help. Go see him. Surprise him. I’d be hiding at Donghyuk’s place in case he plans to murder me and if he murders me, please visit me at funeral. Or... if I'm the one who murders Junhoe, then do visit me at the prison.**

Bobby laughs out loud. **Alright. I’d definitely visit you at your funeral or... prison.**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Ughhh… who could that be?**

Junhoe groans. He glances at the time. 9.15 p.m. Who could be visiting him at this time? He gets up, wearing only shorts and plain white shirt as he heads to do the front door. He drags his body to the front door.

_WHAT? BOBBY? WHAT?_

His heart beats fast. He could not believe who is he seeing on the screen.

Song Yunhyeong. He knows this must be the work of Yunhyeong. He leans against the door, still hesitating to open the door. Bobby rings the doorbell once again. Junhoe runs his fingers through his hair. Fuck he misses Bobby so much. He knows he is wrong for ignoring Bobby’s messages and calls. He knows he is so wrong for changing his phone number. He is just so scared. But he wants Bobby. Then, it suddenly becomes silent. Junhoe checks the screen again but Bobby is not outside.

Great. He is doing this again. He feels guilty. Yunhyeong is totally going to kill him. Junhoe sighs loudly. He knows he can’t avoid Bobby forever. He is about to text Bobby when the latter calls him. He gulps. He takes a deep breath before he answers the call.

**Hello… Bobby…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the sexy part is not that sexy


	4. I Love You

> _**Yes… I think it was a mistake… I’m sorry… but… that night should not have happened. I was drunk, Bobby… I could not think straight.** _
> 
> _**Ohh… I see…  If that’s what you think… I’m… I’m sorry too. I took advantage of a drunkard person… I felt guilty now. We made out... but... guess... it was out of consent right? I'm... I’m sorry. Hmmm… Oh please don’t kill Yunhyeong for giving me your phone number. He was just trying to help.** _

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

 **WHY DID YOU SAY LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE…** Yunhyeong takes a deep breath and breathes out slowly. He hates cursing. **YOU LITTLE POTATO.** He clenches his teeth.

Junhoe knew it already that Yunhyeong is going to be so angry. Yunhyeong has the right to be angry with him. He did not know why he said like that to Bobby. He hates himself right now for lying to himself and to poor Bobby. He is killing not only Bobby but himself. This is suffocating him. He wishes he can turn back time and tell the truth.

 **Well… what you have to say for yourself huh Koo Junhoe?** Yunhyeong folds his arms. **I tried… to help. I gave him your phone number but you are being so difficult to him. Why, Junhoe? Care to explain? Do you still love Jinhwan hyung? Did you really regret spending the night with Bobby?**

Junhoe just looks at Yunhyeong. He feels hurt with what Yunhyeong just said but he knows he shouldn't feel hurt. He does not know what to answer. He lets Yunheong scolds him. Yes, he deserves that. If Yunhyeong wants to hit him with a truck then he would let that to happen. He feels stupid. Mistake? It was never a mistake. But why he keeps trying to convince himself that it was a mistake?

The only mistake he did was falling in love so hard with Jinhwan. He still wishes Bobby is Jinhwan. But he is a fool to think like that. _Face it, Koo Junhoe. Kim Jinhwan does not love you because he already has a fiancé and both of them are getting married in 2 months. And you? Sit miserably, lying to yourself and to Bobby._

Bobby.

Junhoe sighs. He can’t think straight at this moment. He does not even know how to fix things but one thing he knows, Yunhyeong would not help him again. He looks at Yunhyeong again who is clearly very mad and avoiding eye contact with him.

 **I’m sorry…** That's all Junhoe can say right now. 

**Whatever. The only person you should be apologizing is Bobby. I am not going to help you anymore.** Yunhyeong drinks his coffee. He shakes his head. He can’t believe his friend is destroying himself like this.

 

**++++++++**

 

**Hello… Bobby…**

**Junhoe! Junhoe… finally. Listen, I want to see you so badly. I want to talk with you.**

**But Bobby… I’m… I…**

**There is something I want to tell you, Junhoe. Please. Can I see you just for 5 minutes? Your silence is killing me. Really Junhoe. Please.**

Bobby knows he is begging to see the man and he is not embarrassed. If Junhoe wants him to kneel down, he would do it. That’s how much he is desperate, wanting to see Junhoe. He _WANTS_ to see Junhoe. He needs answers. He needs explanation. He needs to know why Junhoe is doing this to him. Does Junhoe really regret what he did on that night?

Junhoe can hear the desperation in Bobby’s shaky voice.

**Bobby… I… I can’t meet you. I’m sorry. I… I feel like it is wrong for me to… spend the night with you just because I was frustrated and sad.**

**But… did you… don’t you enjoy my company… or am I… have I been…**

**I did enjoy… but…**

**It was mistake?**

Before Junhoe can say something, he hears the beep sound at the end of the call. He leans against the door, crying his heart out. He hates himself. Stupid mouth, stupid brain, stupid everything is stupid about you, Koo Junhoe. He scolds himself. He doesn’t understand either why he is trying so hard to ignore Bobby when in fact he wants Bobby.

_Junhoe wants Bobby._

 

**~~~~~~~~**

 

Junhoe has not met Yunhyeong for almost 3 weeks already since he told the latter about the phone call with Bobby, which also means that he has not heard anything from Bobby for 3 weeks. It is really slowly killing him. He lost weight and lost interest to do his hobby. He can’t even finish writing one simple poem.

He keeps checking his phone, hoping that Bobby would call him but 3 weeks of waiting come to nothing. Not even text message or DM on his instagram. His heart aches but he can only blame himself for this. He stalks Bobby’s instagram even though the last update was in January 2018 but as long as he can look at Bobby’s photo, he is happy… sort of. He wants to see the real Bobby, the human Bobby and not the instagram Bobby.

Junhoe began to isolate himself since the call and his last meeting with Yunhyeong. He only goes out to see the sun in the morning and at the evening. Luckily there is a balcony at his apartment or else he would not know how the warmth of the sun feels like.

 

**FRIDAY. 0835PM**

 

He checks the fridge. Empty, just like his soul right now. So he decides to go out to the convenience store to avoid himself from dying due to starvation.

Junhoe puts the recycling bag in the shopping trolley. He pushes the trolley whilst looking at the list on his phone. He starts to make list after a few months ago of spending of unnecessary things. But then today, he doesn’t feel like following the list. He deletes note he created on his phone and proceeds to choose anything he wants.

**Oh? Free sample? Thanks.**

Junhoe hears the voice he has been dying to listen to. He pushes the trolley quicker to find the source of the voice he just heard. He was right. The owner of the rough husky voice is Bobby. He looks at Bobby who is happily trying the food sample. Without him realizing, tears roll down his cheeks. He sobs uncontrollably. He misses that man so much!

Bobby turns his attention when he hears someone is sobbing.

**Jun…Junhoe… Junhoe is that you?**

**Uh…** Junhoe quickly wipes his tears.

Bobby stands still at where he is. He keeps looking at Junhoe but he doesn’t move an inch. He respects Junhoe, he doesn’t want to approach Junhoe, not when Junhoe keeps saying everything was a mistake. He wants to hug and comfort Junhoe right now. He hates seeing people he loves cry like this.

Junhoe keeps staring at the floor. He has no courage to look at Bobby. Not like this, not when he is in a mess. It is his fault anyway. He tries to stay calm but his never ending tears are not helping at all. It feels like the dam of tears in his system has burst and this is why he is crying hard. Junhoe could only peek and he can see Bobby is still standing there. He feels like the floor is swallowing him. He can’t move.

 **Junhoe…** Bobby slowly approaches him. **Junhoe… don’t cry. Please don’t cry anymore.** He cups Junhoe’s face, wanting to look into the latter’s eyes.

Junhoe still stares at the floor. He lets Bobby’s warm hands touching his cheeks. He yearns for Bobby’s touch and he’s not going to say no to him now. He can feel Bobby’s thumbs wiping his tears. He is slightly taller than Bobby but he feels smaller now.

 **Can I… hug you?** Bobby asks softly.

Junhoe nods.

Bobby pulls him into his embrace, rubbing his back gently and comforting his heart. He hugs Bobby tightly, not wanting to let go forever. He sobs hard on Bobby’s chest. He can feel Bobby’s soft lips touching his forehead.

 **Please Junhoe. Please stop crying.** Bobby hugs him tightly. **Please.**

Both of them remain silent. They hug for almost 5 minutes or more, they don’t know. They ignore everyone who keeps looking at them. They don’t care. What matters now is being in each other’s company. Junhoe slowly pull away from the embrace after feeling slightly better and now that his tears stop flowing. Probably the dam of tears had dried up. He looks at Bobby.

 **I look horrible now right?** He tries to cheer up.

 **If I say yes, would you be mad?** Bobby smiles a bit.

Junhoe smiles. **Accompany me to the washroom. I want to wash my face.**

Bobby nods. He grabs Junhoe’s hand as they walk together to the washroom. Junhoe glances at him, letting him do that and he thinks he should step up a little bit. He slowly links fingers with Bobby’s and yes he loves how his hand fits Bobby’s.

Once they are in the washroom, Bobby hugs him from the back and never let him go. Junhoe washes his face thoroughly with Bobby helps wiping his face gently. The elder man then hugs his waist again, resting his cheek on Junhoe’s shoulder. Oh damn Bobby is really this clingy?! Junhoe likes it though. He smiles happily as he looks at Bobby through the mirror.

 **Hmmm… so you really love me huh? Was it love at first sight?** Junhoe looks at him.

Bobby nods. **I really love you and yes… it is love at first sight. I never felt so attracted to someone until you entered the café and sat opposite me. God really worked hard when he made you huh?** Bobby kisses his shoulder.

Junhoe bites his lip. He slowly turns around facing Bobby. **I love you too. I really love you. I love you so much. I’m sorry… I’m sorry that I’ve been acting like a jerk and treat you like this. I’m sorry because… I lied to myself, I lied to you. I don’t know… why I did that. I guess I was still scared but… I’ve wanted you so much.** He puts his hands around Bobby’s neck.

 **Hey… stop apologizing already. Whatever it is… I’m with you now… and you finally admit how you feel.** Bobby smiles. **Thank you for not running away forever from me. I almost give up you know? I even thought of going back to America.  
**

 **I understand if you want to give up but oh my God. Thank you, God for giving strength to Kim Jiwon here.** Junhoe chuckles. **I won’t be able to forgive myself if you really give up and leave me for good. Thank you, Jiwon… for staying…**

Bobby touches his cheeks gently. **You are welcome… and thank you… for finally accepting me.** He leans closer and plants a soft kiss on Junhoe’s lips.

 **Kiss me more you dumbass.** Junhoe pulls him closer and kisses Bobby’s lips.

Bobby smirks between the kisses. Wow damn he really misses Junhoe's luscious lips. He kisses Junhoe’s lips hard, shoves his tongue into Junhoe’s mouth. He slowly lifts Junhoe onto the sink as he kisses Junhoe passionately. Junhoe gets aroused in an instant. He grabs Bobby’s hair, kissing and sucking Bobby’s lips and at the same time trying not to moan too loudly.

**Uh Bobby… are we really… gonna make out here?**

**Why not?** Bobby smirks.

**Damn it.**

 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

 

 **This is Yunhyeong’s place.** Bobby parks the car by the roadside. **How do I know? Because he stays with Donghyuk and Donghyuk is my best friend.**

 **Thank you for explaining.** Junhoe chuckles.

 **I know you would ask that. Come. Let’s go. Yunhyeong is at home now. I’ve texted Donghyuk. Now, you better apologize to Yunhyeong okay and declare our relationship.** Bobby teases

**Who says I agree to be your boyfriend?**

**This hickey says so.** Bobby touches Junhoe’s neck.

 **Oh shit!** Junhoe adjusts the rear view mirror so he could look at his neck. Damn right. There are hickeys on his neck. Bobby was indeed rough in the bathroom just now. If it wasn’t for the janitor, Bobby would have him bend over the sink already.

Bobby smirks. **Here.** He grabs a muffler from the back seat. **You are lucky that my car is like my second wardrobe.** He puts it around Junhoe’s neck.

 **Ugh. I hate you.** Junhoe puts it properly.

 **Sure. I hate you too.** Bobby keeps smirking.

**God damn it. Stop smirking or else I’m going to kiss you hard.**

**Do it.**

Junhoe snorts. He hates how Bobby is being the alpha male here. It’s usually him. Not fair. But he doesn’t mind. Well, he is dating Bobby? Bobby? This man right here next to him. He knows he was instantly attracted to Bobby when he first saw the latter but he denied it because he was so in love with Jinhwan. Fool.

 **Maybe… later.** Junhoe gives a peck on his lips.

 

**~~~~~~~~**

 

 **I’ll get the door.** Donghyuk announces. He quickly runs to the front door to invite Bobby and Junhoe inside.

 **Who could that be at this time? It’s almost 10 though.** Yunhyeong wonders.

 **Hyung.** Junhoe looks at Yunhyeong.

 **Huh? WHAT?** He is surprised not because he sees Junhoe but because Junhoe is WITH Bobby. **Wait. Am I dreaming? What kind of delusional dream is this?**

Donghyuk smiles. He holds Yunhyeong’s wrist, pulling him to the couch. **Sit, my dear. Just listen to what both of them have got to say.**

 **So, you know something about this?** Yunhyeong looks at his boyfriend.

 **Hyung. Don’t get mad at Donghyuk.** Junhoe sits on the couch opposite him.

Bobby takes a seat next to Junhoe, putting his arm around Junhoe’s shoulder. **Tell them babe.**

BABE? Yunhyeong looks at them. **So you two… managed to sort things out?**

Junhoe nods. He glances at Bobby. He briefly tells Yunhyeong what happened earlier minus the almost make out session. Yunhyeong probably doesn’t want to know that. He can see how Yunhyeong’s expression changes from confused to happy in split second. He apologizes to Yunhyeong for the other day.

**So… Bobby and I are officially dating.**

**I’m so happy for you two. Finally. I tried to help the other but this man. This guy.** Yunhyeong points at Junhoe. **Congratulations you two.**

**Hyung. I told you I’m sorry.**

**No, no. Sorry is not enough.** Yunhyeong laughs. **Ah Koo Junhoe. You are damn lucky that Bobby is so whipped for you.**

 **Yes, he really is lucky.** Bobby looks at him,

 **Wow Bobby. You keep looking at Junhoe. Calm down. You are not going to eat Junhoe on the couch right? Yunhyeong wouldn’t like this.** Donghyuk laughs. **I've tried…** He whispers.

 **Donghyuk.** Yunhyeong folds his arms. He looks at the couple again. **Please stay together forever. Both of you look good in each other’s arms.** He smiles. **And err...Bobby, if Junhoe is being annoying again, just give me a call.**

Bobby laughs. The four of them continue talking until 1 a.m. Donghyuk brings out the beers and soju for them to celebrate Bobby and Junhoe. Yunhyeong is already tipsy after a few rounds. He is resting his head on Donghyuk’s laps. Meanwhile, Junhoe is on his fourth bottle of soju. He looks at Bobby and remembers that fateful night. He is grateful that they kissed, happy that Bobby brought him to his apartment and mean it with every word and touch and kiss Bobby gave on that night. He is glad that Bobby found him at the bus stop and agreed to bring him to the club. He is thankful that Jinhwan is dating Chanwoo… otherwise he won’t be in Bobby’s arm tonight. Guess every cloud has a silver lining.

Bobby puts his arm on Junhoe’s waist as he looks at the latter who is already drunk.

**Baby… do you want to go home?**

Bobby’s voice sounds sexy to Junhoe’s ears. He nods. He closes his eyes and he can barely hear Bobby and Donghyuk talking. The next thing he knows, he’s already at the back seat of Bobby’s car. He feels hot. He whines as he slowly takes of his shirt and pants, leaving on boxer.

**Uh… Jiwonnie… Jiwon…**

Bobby glances at him through the rear view mirror. His eyes widened. Damn Junhoe. What is that man doing to him? He continues driving whilst keep glancing at Junhoe. For heaven’s sake, Junhoe is distracting. He accelerates, maintaining his focus on the road. He doesn’t want both of them to die because he is too distracted with Junhoe’s body.

 **Jiwonnie… hmmm… Jiwon… uhhh…** Junhoe moans. He touches himself.

**Fuck it, Junhoe.**

They finally reach Bobby’s apartment. Bobby struggles a bit trying to put the clothes on Junhoe because the latter keeps pushing his hands away.

**No Jiwon… No… I’m hot.**

**Yes, you are hot.** Bobby is finally able to put Junhoe’s clothes back on although the shirt is backward. Whatever, as long as Junhoe has his clothes on rather than just in his boxer. He glances at Junhoe who is mumbling gibberish to his ear as he piggy backs Junhoe.

 **I love you…Kim Jiwon…** Junhoe whispers.

 **I love you too.** He slowly puts Junhoe on his bed.

This bed. This moment. That night. This brings back memories. He looks at Junhoe who keeps moving on the bed, trying to take off his shirt again. Bobby just smiles. He helps to take off the shirt and pants. He then brings wet towel, wiping every part of Junhoe’s face and body gently. Junhoe looks fragile in his arms. He gets onto the bed, lying next to Junhoe and pulling the latter closer. 

**I mean it with every word I said just now. I love you so much, Junhoe. Really. Thank you for not running away from me when we met just now. I told you… It was not a mistake.** Bobby chuckles a bit. **And even if you think it was a mistake… don’t you feel glad you made that mistake? Don’t you think that sometimes, it is okay to make that mistake? Because… you met me…** Bobby kisses Junhoe’s forehead deeply.

Bobby continues. **We met by chance but I know it was fate. It was meant to be when that night I decided to take the longer road to reach home and I saw you.** Bobby runs his fingers through Junhoe’s hair. **Nothing is ever a mistake. It was already written for us.** He takes Junhoe’s hand and kisses it softly.

Bobby thinks Junhoe has already passed out when in fact Junhoe is slowly sobered up. He hears everything Bobby says. He suddenly feels he doesn’t deserve Bobby, doesn’t deserve Bobby’s love and care. He feels lacking. He still feels guilty for treating Bobby like that, for torturing him mentally and emotionally. It must have been hard for Bobby.

Junhoe still shuts his eyes.

Bobby slowly pulls away and he carefully puts a pillow under the Junhoe’s head. He takes his shirt and boxer then gently puts on Junhoe. He glances at the younger man who is in deep slumber.

 **Sleep well. Dream of me.** Bobby caresses his head.

He leaves the room to do the laundry and take a quick shower. Junhoe slowly opens his eyes. He touches the bedspread and his eyes wander around the room. He is only been here for the second time but he can remember the details of this room. Everything is still the same, the arrangement is still the same. He notices that there are more candles in the room.

Everything is still the same… just like Bobby’s love towards him.

 

 

 


	5. The Proposal

**Oh. You are awake.**

Bobby enters. He is only wearing his pants.

**Yeah. I’m awake.** Junhoe looks at the man of his life.

**You can’t sleep without me huh?** Bobby teases. He approaches Junhoe.

**You know the answer already so why did you leave me alone on the bed?** Junhoe protests.

**Cute.** Bobby touches his cheeks gently. **Hmmm... What’s wrong dear? You look like you have something in your mind that is bothering you. Tell me.**

Junhoe looks into Bobby’s eyes. He feels like Bobby already knows him for ages. He remains silent for a moment. He takes this opportunity to look at Bobby closely, admiring every inch of Bobby’s face. He looks at Bobby’s eyes; small but charming especially when the latter smiles. He looks at Bobby’s prominent jawline. Sharp. Junhoe does not mind if the jawline could stab him.

**Baby…**

Junhoe smiles. He likes hearing that.

**Nothing, Jiwon. Nothing. I’m just… happy. Too happy. I’m touched. I receive so much love from you even when I was acting like a jerk towards you but you stay. You still chase me. You didn’t give up on me.**

Bobby notices tears start to flood in Junhoe’s eyes.

**Hey… please don’t cry.** He pulls Junhoe into his embrace. **Please. I love you so much, Junhoe. I was going crazy when you ignored me.** He chuckles. **I only get some updates about you from Donghyuk through Yunhyeong. I need you in my life so much.**

Junhoe rests his head against Bobby’s shoulder as he listens to the latter.

**I… I know you would get tired listening to this but I’m sorry. I hate myself for lying. I need you so much. I love you.**

Bobby caresses Junhoe’s head gently. **I love you too.**

They stay in that position for a while, both lost in their thoughts. Junhoe feels like he is the luckiest man ever, to meet Bobby and to fall in love with Bobby, to receive the love from Bobby. No, they did not meet by chance. They were fated to meet. Junhoe fell out of love at the right time. Bobby came at the right time, Bobby was sent to him because it was meant to be from the beginning.

Bobby never thought he would fall in love with someone so hard like this until he met Junhoe. He never been in such commitment, never cried for anyone. He meets lots of people in his life, feels like he is in love when in fact it is never near such emotions. He never felt like he needs someone in his life. His life felt empty when Junhoe ignored him and that was the first time he felt like that.

**Are you feeling better now?** Bobby holds Junhoe’s cheeks, looking into his eyes.

**Yes. Much better when you are here with me.** Junhoe looks at him.

**Damn your words.** Bobby kisses Junhoe’s lips softly.

Junhoe kisses him back. They kiss softly first as if it is their first kiss, trying to feel each other’s lips. Junhoe smiles between the kisses as he feels Bobby slowly deepens the kiss. Junhoe moves backward towards the bed every time Bobby kisses him more with the latter hands firmly on his waist. His hands crawl to Bobby’s ass. That ass Junhoe misses a lot.

**Ummm… so, do you want to ride my dick again? Bet you miss that.** Bobby whispers at his ear.

**You should know the answer.**

Bobby smirks. He takes off his pants and boxer, freeing his already hard dick. He takes the lube from the drawer, stroking his dick while watching Junhoe undressing himself. And the rest of the night is filled with Bobby’s groans and Junhoe’s moans “more”.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

**_Congratulations!_ **

Everyone congratulates the newlywed couple, Jinhwan and Chanwoo. Both of them got married last Sunday with only the family members and closest friends witnessing their vows and Jinhwan sobbing uncontrollably when Chanwoo put the ring on his finger.

This day also marks Junhoe and Bobby’s two months anniversary. They have been together and could not leave each other’s side for a second. Junhoe sold his once shared apartment with Yunhyeong after moving into Bobby’s place. Yunhyeong who has been living with Donghyuk is also planning to get married soon.

Jinhwan and Chanwoo hold a simple ceremony by the beach in celebration to their marriage. The couple looks so happy. Jinhwan proudly introduces Chanwoo to his family members, making Chanwoo smile happily, showing off his dimples that melt everyone’s heart especially Jinhwan’s.

Everyone comes… including Hanbin, Yunhyeong’s ex-boyfriend.

**Why is he here?** Yunhyeong hides behind Junhoe.

**What? Who?** Junhoe looks around. His eyes land on a familiar figure. **Oh him. I don’t know. Is he friend with Jinhwan or Chanwoo?**

**I’m not sure. Ah… What to do?**

**What do you mean by what to do? Nothing. Just stay calm. Don’t let him know that you are weak, Yunhyeong ah. You have Donghyuk now. That’s what matters.**

Yunhyeong nods. He still hides behind Junhoe, nervously sipping the champagne.

**Yunhyeong?** Hanbin approaches him from the side. **Is that you?**

Junhoe is surprised. How did Hanbin move from one place to another? He swears he keeps his eyes on Hanbin to check on his movement but he never expected Hanbin to appear out of nowhere. He looks at Hanbin who has his eyes locked on Yunhyeong. Hanbin’s eyes look sorrow, somewhat missing a presence of his loved one. Obviously Hanbin has not moved on. 

**Uh… Hanbin.** Yunhyeong gulps. He grips Junhoe’s coat from behind.

**Don’t worry.** Junhoe whispers.

**Yunhyeong... You look… so much better now**. Hanbin looks at him. God, he misses Yunhyeong but he knew he had missed his chance being with Yunhyeong. It was entirely his fault and now he lost Yunhyeong forever to his own friend, Donghyuk. It hurts but he deserves that.

Yunhyeong looks at Hanbin. The latter looks good anyway but something is lacking. Yunhyeong is not sure what is lacking but there is definitely something lacking as he looks at Hanbin. Something is missing. This is Kim Hanbin but it doesn’t feel like looking at Hanbin. He looks at Hanbin from top to bottom. Apparently Hanbin takes extra effort to dress up today since it’s a solemnization of Jinhwan and Chanwoo. He remembers how he used to choose outfits for Hanbin, how he criticized Hanbin’s sense of fashion.

**Uh… thanks.** Yunhyeong takes a deep breath before slowly moves to stand facing Hanbin.

**Hmmm… you are welcome.** Hanbin smiles. He notices a shiny object at Yunhyeong’s finger. **So… hmmm… how’s life now?** He thinks it is not appropriate yet to ask if Yunhyeong is seeing someone now although he knows. Donghyuk is lucky.

**Great. I got promoted. I’m helping my parents a lot with their restaurant business. I met someone who loves me so much. Yes. Life is great.**

Hanbin’s heart aches even more when Yunhyeong said that. _**I met someone who loves me so much.**_ Those words keep repeating in his head. He looks at Yunhyeong again and he has to admit, Yunhyeong looks happier. He knows Yunhyeong truly deserves someone better than him and he is glad that Yunhyeong really met someone better. Although it hurts him a lot but Yunhyeong deserves all the happiness after how he treated Yunhyeong. 

**Hey baby. There you are.** Donghyuk approaches Yunhyeong. He then notices Hanbin. **Oh. Hanbin. When did you arrive?**

**Errr… just arrived. Ah talk to you guys later.** Hanbin takes the glass of champagne from the waiter although he knows damn well he doesn’t drink.

**Alright.** Donghyuk smiles. He turns his attention to Yunhyeong, signaling Junhoe to leave them alone at this moment. **Hey baby… you are doing great. See. No tears. I told you that you are stronger than you think.** Donghyuk kisses Yunhyeong’s hands softly.

Yunhyeong smiles. He feels relieved that Donghyuk came to him at the right time. He feels like bragging Donghyuk to Hanbin but he thinks he already bragged about it when he said he met someone who loves him so much and it’s true. He really did meet someone.

**All because of you Donghyuk. Without you… I don’t know. I could be crying and probably begging him to come back to me… or if he begs for me to come back to him… I might… but I’m glad you came into my life now. I love you so much, Donggu.**

**I love you too.** Donghyuk plants a soft kiss on Yunhyeong’s forehead. **Come. Let’s enjoy this dinner.** He holds Yunhyeong’s hand tightly.

Meanwhile, Junhoe is searching for his boyfriend. Where the fuck is Kim Jiwon? He walks around with his eyes snaking among the crowds trying to look for Bobby. He hates the crowd and he hates looking for his boyfriend in this crowd.

**Hey babe.** Bobby puts his arm around Junhoe’s waist, making the latter gasps.

**Jiwon. Where did you go?** Junhoe looks at him. **You did not go flirt with anyone right? Did anyone try to get your number?**

Bobby smiles. **Calm down babe. You are interrogating me like I’m at police station.** He pulls Junhoe closer. **To answer all your questions… hmmm… I was talking with Jaewon over there. I did not flirt with anyone but hey, people tried with me.** He chuckles. **But no one get my number.**

**Good.** Junhoe gives a peck on his lips.

**Are you okay dear?** Bobby looks at him.

Junhoe smiles. How does Bobby know how he feels? Is Bobby living through his soul? **I’m fine… I’m worried about Yunhyeong hyung. That Hanbin fellow came. Hanbin is his ex. Yunhyeong hyung seems uncomfortable just now but he sounds confident. He sounds like he wins in his life now.  
**

**Of course Yunhyeong wins now. I don’t know much about his previous relationship with whoever the guy is but I think Yunhyeong is fine now. Donghyuk takes really good care of Yunhyeong and I can see that.** Bobby comforts him.

**Hmmm… I guess you are right.** Junhoe looks at him.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

**Baby, say good night to everyone.** Chanwoo hugs Jinhwan’s waist tightly.

**Uhhh… night… night night night… thank you… night…** Jinhwan is too drunk to stand on his two feet. **Uhhh… Chanu…** He slowly unbuttons his shirt.

**Whoa. Take it easy babe.** Chanwoo stops Jinhwan from unbuttoning all the way down.

**Jinhwan could be found near the dumpster if not because of you Chanwoo.** Jaewon laughs. **Congratulations you two. Live a happy life okay.** He smiles.

Chanwoo laughs. **Thank you hyung.**

Everyone bids farewell as they make their way home. Chanwoo carries Jinhwan bridal style towards their bedroom at the same resort they booked. The view is perfect. They could see sunrise if they wake up earlier and enjoy the breeze as well as the beach waves. Their room is also equipped with indoor swimming pool. He smiles, remembering when he and Jinhwan made out in the swimming pool.

**Hmmm… Chanu… Do you love me?** Jinhwan wraps his arms around Chanwoo’s neck.

**We are married already and you asked the question. Silly.** He kisses Jinhwan’s lips softly.

**I just want to make sure.... Jung Chanwoo loves me and I love Jung Chanwoo... I love one man only!** Jinhwan laughs happily.

**I love one tiny man only.** Chanwoo lifts Jinhwan in one swift move and the small hyung wraps his legs around Chanwoo's waist.

**I’m not tiny.** Jinhwan cutely protests. He sloppily kisses Chanwoo’s lips.

**True… not everything about you is tiny…** Chanwoo whispers at his ear.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

**Wake up, cutie.** Junhoe kisses Bobby’s cheeks.

It’s their seventh month together which means the sevent month Junhoe moved into Bobby’s apartment. Everything is going well. Sure they have some fights till Junhoe left Bobby to cry at Yunhyeong’s place but at the end of the day, they are together again. Nothing is smooth in relationships. 

Junhoe wakes up earlier. He does nothing much anyway and spends his morning with writing poems and scrolling instagram. He saw Chanwoo posted a throwback photo of him with Jinhwan during their early days of dating. He has to admit that Chanwoo and Jinhwan look adorable together, with that height and size difference. Jinhwan looks cute when Chanwoo hugs him from the back like that.

He puts his phone aside as he sits on the bed, watching his boyfriend sleeping soundly.

**Uhh…five more minutes.** Bobby groans. He grabs Junhoe’s hand and hugs it, showing no signs of wanting to wake up.

Junhoe smiles. He runs his fingers through Bobby’s thick hair. Time to get a haircut, he thinks to himself. Or change the hairstyle maybe to match Bobby’s eyebrow pierce. Two weeks ago, Bobby got his eyebrow pierce and Junhoe thinks that is the sexiest thing ever. He would randomly touch Bobby’s face just so he could touch the pierce.

**No five more minutes. No. Wake up baby. My parents are coming remember.** Junhoe kisses his forehead.

Tonight, Junhoe’s parents are coming to see him and Bobby. He is nervous. About a month ago, he finally told his parents that he is seeing a man. He thought his parents would not like him for dating a man but to his surprise, his parents congratulated him and were excited to meet Bobby. Junhoe only shows photos of Bobby to his parents and to his sister too. He talks about Bobby a lot to them.

 

**_When are you going to bring the human Bobby to us?_ **

_Junhoe’s mother asked him. Junhoe went back home for family dinner. They talked about so many things including about his love life. He never expected his family to be so interested in his love life. He smiled shyly whenever he thought of Bobby as he talked about him in front of his family._

_**The human Bobby? Hmmm… I don’t know.** _

_**Why didn’t you bring him today?** Yejin, his sister asked._

_**Because it’s our family dinner? Duh?** Junhoe rolled his eyes._

_**Have you met Bobby’s parents though?** His father asked._

_Junhoe nodded._

_**Then, we should meet Bobby too. Ah by the way, do his parents like you?** Junhoe’s mother looked anxious for a second._

_**Mom, don’t worry. I;m Koo Junhoe. Of course they like me. All of them like me.** Junhoe looked proud._

_**Ah. It’s a relieved then.** His mom patted his head. **So, take us to see Bobby or you bring him home. We want to see him too.**_

_**Mom…** Junhoe chuckled. **Alright. I’ll talk with Bobby about this.**_

 

And the day is today. Bobby keeps saying how nervous he is to meet Junhoe’s parents. He is afraid that he is lacking or not good enough for Junhoe. He wants to be the best and wants to win their hearts too. He wants to show that he is capable of taking really good care of Junhoe, just like how his parents had taken care of him.

Bobby slowly opens his eyes. He looks at Junhoe.

**There. Finally. Good morning, handsome.** Junhoe kisses his cheek.

**Hmmm… good morning.**

Bobby’s sleepy voice is rough yet sexy. Junhoe loves it so much. Oh wait. Name one thing Junhoe hates about Bobby. Probably none… except when Bobby pays too much attention on his video games. He slowly lies down next to Bobby who is obviously still refusing to get up.

**Baby… I’m nervous.** Bobby whines. **Uhhh… your parents would love me right?**

**They will love you. Don’t worry too much. Aish Kim Jiwon.** Junhoe smiles. Bobby looks so cute like this. **They will love you like how I love you but probably lesser since I love you the most.**

Bobby smiles. He gives a peck on Junhoe’s lips.

**Come. You said you wanna shop to look good in front of my parents tonight. So let’s go. Get up. Get up. Bathe and eat breakfast.**

**Bathe with me?** Bobby hugs his waist.

**NO.**

And both of them end up in the shower cubicle together. Junhoe took his shower already but he doesn’t mind bathing with Bobby. He likes bathing with Bobby. He always takes time to admire Bobby’s tattoo on the back, admire every part of Bobby’s body, Bobby’s biceps, abs and chest. Firm muscles there. He loves them so much. He gets jealous whenever Bobby decides to take off his shirt in public swimming pool or sometimes when he just takes off his shirt to try new shirt when they are shopping. He can’t let other people see half naked Bobby especially when the latter likes to wear pants so low.

**Hmmm baby…** Bobby glances at him.

**Yes?** Junhoe hugs him from the back.

**I love you.** Bobby touches his hands.

Junhoe smiles. **I love you too.** He kisses Bobby’s back.

Bobby slowly turns around to look at Junhoe. He has a surprise planned for Junhoe later but he is so excited to just tell Junhoe what he had planned. He keeps quiet for a moment. He stands there facing Junhoe. Although Junhoe is slightly taller, he still feels like the latter is smaller. He keeps looking at Junhoe’s face. Handsome. Sculptured by God himself. How can a man this handsome fall for someone like him?

Junhoe HATES it whenever Bobby asks the question.

 

_**You know I fell in love with you not because of your face**. Junhoe squeezed Bobby’s cheeks._

_**I know but… you are so handsome, Junhoe… so handsome. Look at your face. So handsome. Then me…** _

_**Stop it Jiwon. You are handsome to me and that’s enough. I’m the one who’s going to wake up next to you every morning and look at your face. So screw what others think.** _

 

Bobby smiles as he recalled the conversation.

**Why are you smiling?** Junhoe wraps his hands around Bobby’s neck.

**I just remember you… us…** Bobby puts his hands on Junhoe’s waist. He kisses Junhoe’s lips softly.

**Ummm… me? Us?** Junhoe murmurs as he kisses Bobby’s lips.

**Us…** Bobby deepens his kiss, slowly pushes Junhoe against the wall.

**Uhh Jiwon… here?** Junhoe chuckles.

**No. I hate bathroom sex.** Bobby smirks. He kisses Junhoe again.

Junhoe laughs. He knows Bobby prefers the bed or the couch or the dining table. Basically everywhere except bathroom. Bobby once told Junhoe that he is afraid that one of them may slip and fall hitting the sink or bathtub. Bobby said he doesn’t want their sex to end with tragedy. Junhoe swears he never laughed so much until Bobby said that.

They spend their morning eating breakfast and Bobby practicing to talk with Junhoe’s parents. Junhoe puts two teddy bears on the couch as his parents. Bobby keeps mumbling gibberish and at some point, he sounds like he is rapping.

**You could be a rapper if you are not working right now.** Junhoe sits opposite him.

**Shouldn’t rapper have better articulation of words and pronunciation? Do you think I could be a good rapper? If yes then I may consider that.** He laughs.

Junhoe chuckles. He gets up, walking behind Bobby. **Hmmm… Jiwon… don’t be nervous. You aren’t like this when you have to prepare presentation for your CEO.** Junhoe kisses his cheek softly. **My parents gonna love you for sure. Don’t worry okay.**

Bobby glances at him. He thanks Junhoe for the comforting words. Still, he feels nervous. He doesn’t want to screw up. He actually invited his parents for this dinner too but Junhoe doesn’t know. He feels like tonight is the best night for his surprise.

 

**7.30 PM**

 

Both Junhoe and Bobby arrive at the restaurant. At the same time, Bobby’s parents arrive too. Junhoe looks at Bobby, obviously he has 1000 questions in his head right now but Bobby just smiles and bravely hugs his neck in front of Bobby’s parents. Bobby has never done that. The man is quite shy with public skinship and especially in front of his parents.

Junhoe’s parents are also surprised to see Bobby’s parents.

**Ah. Jiwon didn’t tell us anything about this.** Bobby's mom looks at them.

**Junhoe too.**

**But mom… I didn’t know.**

**So this is clearly Bobby’s plan only.**

Bobby smiles. **Yes. This is solely my plan. Junhoe really doesn’t know anything.** He turns to look at Junhoe and winks.

**You should have told us, Jiwon. Then I can prepare something for them.**

Junhoe's mom chuckles. **Maybe next time.**

They enjoy the dinner whilst Bobby introducing himself to Junhoe’s parents. He sounds and looks confident but still sounds like he is rapping a little bit. Not sure how Bobby manages to look cool like that, probably because his parents are there or because that’s how he is. Confident and cool. Smart. Smooth talker too.

Bobby looks the most handsome tonight. He wears a turtle neck sweater with a coat. Junhoe constantly has to remind himself that their parents are there or else he would have straddled on Bobby’s laps and give the hottest, sloppiest kiss to Bobby. How could someone radiates so much sexiness by just wearing something so simple? He questions that every time he sees Bobby dresses up.

Junhoe’s parents seem to love Bobby already. They can’t keep their eyes off of Bobby. They would always initiate conversation with Bobby along with his parents. Seem like both their parents are comfortable with each other too. Bobby’s mom keeps praising how Junhoe makes Bobby happier than ever and Junhoe’s mom just has to tell everyone that Junhoe never knows how to shut up about Bobby, making him blush.

They finally finish their meals. Suddenly a violinist approaches their table and starts to play. Junhoe thinks maybe Bobby is just being extra tonight but then the man suddenly gets on his knees. Is this what Junhoe thinks it is? Is this why Bobby invited his parents too? He looks at Bobby who is smiling from ear to ear, he could not see Bobby's eyes anymore. 

**Koo Junhoe. I’ve been wanting to ask this and I think tonight is the most perfect night for this moment. Since your parents are here… my parents are here too… I think… this is it. I want them to be our witness… for my promises to make you happy and to love you for the rest of my life. He looks up at Junhoe.**

**Jiwon…** He starts to tear up. He bites his lip.

Bobby smiles. **He takes out a ring from his pocket. Koo Junhoe… would you marry me?**


	6. Sorry! (this is not an update) T.T

Hello everyone. it's justjunhoes here. I'd like to apologise for not updating for 2 months already. I've been busy, kinda uninspired. I wrote halfway a month ago and I just stopped. I want to give the best for my readers. T.T Also, I am trying to settle with work and other important personal stuffs. So, I'm really really really sorry for not updating. I'm trying my best to update "It Was Not A Mistake". Please be patient. Love you all. Thank you. ♥


	7. The Day

**YES BOBBY. YES. I WILL MARRY YOU.**

Junhoe leans forward and kisses Bobby’s lips deeply. He cries a bit as he kisses Bobby but he quickly pulls away after realizing that he kisses Bobby in front of his parents. He can hear his parents laughing at him. Damn it. This is the first time he brings Bobby to see them but he is already kissing Bobby in front of them. His cheeks turn red. He suddenly feels hot due to embarrassment.

**Hey babe. Don’t cry.** Bobby wipes his tears. **Give me your hand.**

Bobby grabs his hand, carefully placing the ring on Junhoe’s finger. Perfect fit. Junhoe is surprised that the ring fits him. He looks at the ring.

**Ah you two. Congratulations! I’m really surprised. This is our first meeting but Bobby… you have proven us in this short span of time that you can take care of our Junhoe here.** Junhoe’s mother smiles. She is touched that she almost cries.

Bobby’s mother is smiling too at the sight in front of her. She can see that Bobby truly loves Junhoe. This Kim Jiwon is not the Kim Jiwon before he met Junhoe. This Kim Jiwon is different, serious and matured. Sure he is actually still the same old Kim Jiwon, goofy and laughs a lot but this Kim Jiwon is better. He is serious, he loves someone seriously and is true to his commitment. He looks very happy with Junhoe and very proud to showing off his boyfriend.

**Thank you. I really want to cry more.** Junhoe chuckles. He looks at the ring again. **Thank you, Bobby. I never expected this.**

**Ah you two. Pose. Show off your ring, Junhoe-ah.** Bobby’s father teases.

Bobby grabs Junhoe’s hand, kisses it softly making the latter blushes. Both of them sit closer for some photos. Bobby keeps looking at Junhoe who has his eyes on the camera. He knows how much Junhoe loves camera. He admires Junhoe’s prominent jawline, Junhoe’s cheeks blushes whenever their parents tease him, Junhoe’s eyes which turn into emoji when he laughs. Oh how he loves Junhoe so much and would die for him.

**Alright, Bobby… you don’t have to stare at Junhoe like that…** Bobby’s father coughs.

**Uh? Oh…** Bobby smiles shyly.

Junhoe turns to look at his boyfriend. **You were staring at me? Can’t get enough of me?**

**Well… you should know the answer.** Bobby hugs his waist.

Junhoe smirks. He returns to his seat next to Bobby. They talk some more, about the wedding mostly. Both Bobby and Junhoe just want to hold a simple ceremony, only inviting their close friends and colleagues. Their parents agree to that suggestion. They further added that it is better to save their money and spend on their future together. They finally finish with their dinner. The food was splendid and the wine is exquisite. Bobby’s mother wants to know how much Bobby spends for this dinner but he quickly hides the receipts.

**Mom… don’t worry about it.**

**Of course I’m worried. You spend a lot for us tonight.**

**It’s okay. It’s not always right.** Bobby smiles. **Good night, mom…dad. Drive safely.** He hugs both of them. They wave at their parents as they bid farewell.

**So…**

**So…** Junhoe smiles widely. **When are we going to tell our friends? I’m so excited.**

Bobby puts his arm around Junhoe’s waist. **Well…** He smiles lazily as his eyes are fixed on Junhoe’s clueless look.

 

**xxxxxxx**

 

**Look who we have here. Congratulations, you two.** Yunhyeong hugs them.

**Thanks, hyung.** Junhoe couldn’t hide his happiness. He keeps smiling that he has to massage and pinches his cheeks but that only work for 10 seconds because he smiles again. He never felt this happy.

**Wine guys?** Jinhwan comes out from the kitchen, carrying two bottles of wine. **These are the best, most expensive wines I have. I save for special occasions like today.** He smiles.

**Whoa. Thanks, hyung!** Junhoe reads the label on the wine. He too loves wine. Bobby even lets him have his own wine collection.

They invited Bobby and Junhoe to Jinhwan’s house for to celebrate the newly soon-to-wed couple. Jinhwan’s hearing box almost exploded when he listened to the voice note Junhoe sent in their group chat. He suggested to having a simple dinner to celebrate the couple in which they agreed.

**You know, Yunhyeong… I invited… Hanbin so he could be coming tonight. I hope you are not mad.** Jinhwan glances at him.

**Ohh… that’s okay, hyung. I have moved on and so has Hanbin… I hope. Don’t worry, okay? Plus, Hanbin is… our friend so it would not be appropriate if you don’t invite him right?**

Jinhwan nods. Yunhyeong is such a ray of sunshine and his husband is another ray of sunshine. Imagine the amount of positivity they radiate when they are together. He finds them cute though.

**Hello, gang. Sorry we are late.** Chanwoo arrives with Donghyuk.

Both of them went out to buy potatoes and a few cans of sunhari special for everyone’s little baby, Hanbin. It is a known fact that Hanbin could not handle too much alcohol. The time he drank wine during Jinhwan’s wedding with Chanwoo cost him 3 days fever.

**Oh that’s okay babe. We haven’t even started.** Jinhwan glances at Chanwoo who kisses his head. He loves it so much when Chanwoo kisses his head.

**Can we start now? I’m kinda hungry.** Junhoe whines.

**But you ate me just now.** Bobby blurts out and only realizes that he is not alone with Junhoe. **Oh wait. Guys.**

Donghyuk is drinking when Bobby said that. He’s coughing hard as he chokes with water. Good thing only plain water. **Yah! Are you trying to kill me?** He rubs his chest.

**I’m going to pretend I did not hear that.** Yunhyeong rubs Donghyuk’s back, calming him down.

Junhoe smirks. He looks at Bobby who tries to keep a straight face. **Well, that is true… I did eat you just now.**

**Okay Junhoe. We don’t need to know the details.** Chanwoo waves his hands to protest.

**Oh shut up, Chanwoo. You ate me just now too.**

**You guys.** Yunhyeong look at them. **Thanks for telling us.**

**Come on, Yunhyeong. Don’t tell us that you and Donghyuk have never…**

Before Jinhwan could finish talking, Yunhyeong runs to him and covers his tiny mouth with his palm causing everyone to laugh at the sight. Suddenly their topic is about “eating”. Funny thing is Yunhyeong finally joins them to talk about it.

**Hi guys.**

They all turn to look at the owner of the voice. Hanbin.

**Oh. Hanbin. You are here already.** Bobby looks at him.

**Yup.** Hanbin approaches the table. **I brought some snacks for our movie night later.**

Hanbin scans around the garden. He notices Yunhyeong who is busy helping Jinhwan grilling. Yunhyeong looks happy. He feels happy too. He is glad that Donghyuk takes good care of Yunhyeong. The truth is he still couldn’t move on especially since he knows the break up was entirely his fault. But he has to let Yunhyeong go.

**Hey, are you okay?** Bobby looks at him.

**Bobby hyung… yeah I’m okay.** Hanbin lies.

**Ah Hanbin hyung. We bought your favourite drink.** Chanwoo interrupts. He points at the cans of sunhari.

**Guys. Come on.** Hanbin laughs. **Thanks? I guess?** He smiles widely.

**We are just being considerate here.** Junhoe looks at him.

**Also, Jinhwan hyung doesn’t want to clean your vomit at his house.** Donghyuk teases.

**And…we kinda plan to leave you at the front gate in case you pass out.** Chanwoo joins to tease him.

**Wow guys. Thanks.** Hanbin pretends to get annoyed before he smiles again.

**Alright guys. Taste this first.** Yunhyeong cuts the beef into smaller pieces. **Here.** He looks at Hanbin as he feeds the latter. **How is the taste? Is it tender?**

Hanbin is surprised with Yunhyeong’s action but his mouth still wide open to taste the beef. He nods. **It tastes good. Well grilled. As expected from Song Chef.  
**

Yunhyeong grins. They take turn to grill the meat. They sit together at the bench, eating, teasing and laughing happily, forgetting their worries and reality for a moment. They feel relieved and relaxed spending their evening together like this. They also talk about the wedding. Their attention now diverts towards the engaged couple, Junhoe and Bobby.

**So…have you guys planned the wedding? The date? The venue?** Yunhyeong looks at them.

**We have the date.** Junhoe replies. He takes a sip of the red wine.

**And venue too.** Bobby leans against the chair.

**Guest?** Hanbin looks at him.

**You guys…and our family members…hmmm and few closest friends. We just want to keep is simple.** Bobby responds.

**Good idea. Simple.** Jinhwan pours some more wine into their glasses. **Are you going to do anything special for each other?**

Both Junhoe and Bobby exchange looks, thinking what to do on that day.

 

***********

 

Movie night.

After they clean up everything, they all snuggle under blanket and pillows at the living room while watching La La Land. The only ones who are actually watching are Hanbin and Yunhyeong. Donghyuk is already deep in slumberland. Chanwoo and Jinhwan are already in their own world, making out and giggling under the blanket whereas Junhoe and Bobby are just talking while being in each other’s arms. Both Junhoe and Bobby mostly talk about their wedding.

**Hmmm…how about at a garden or garden themed wedding?** Bobby links his fingers with Junhoe’s, kissing the back of his palm gently.

**That’s really nice and dreamy. Flowers…flowers are pretty. Green. Very calming.** Junhoe looks at his boyfriend. **Hmmm…I want to see you in white suit.**

**White suit?** Bobby furrows his eyebrows. **Why white suit?**

**I think you would look handsome in it. Also, cut your hair.** Junhoe sits facing him, grabbing his hair making the latter groans. Good thing everyone is minding their own business.

**You don’t like my long hair?**

**If I say I don’t like it, would you cut it?**

**Hmmm…**

**Bobby.** Junhoe rolls his eyes.

**Damn. You roll your eyes so far, they are at Mars already.** Bobby teases. He moves a bit so he could rest his head on Junhoe’s laps. He calls Junhoe’s laps as his favourite pillow.

Junhoe snorts. He looks at Bobby who positions himself like that. He probably lies a bit. He sort of loves Bobby’s hair, that thick, wavy, beautiful hair. He likes running through his fingers through Bobby’s hair, plays and sometimes pulls for fun.

**Are you nervous?**

**Nervous? About?**

**Our wedding.**

**No. Why would I? I’m marrying the love of my life.**

Junhoe loves it when Bobby says that. **Hmmm…say it again.**

**Again.** Bobby teases.

**YOU.** Junhoe pulls his hair again.

**Aghh. Okay. Okay. I’m marrying the love of life right here…the one who loves pulling my hair especially during sex.**

**Okay. That’s enough.** Junhoe covers Bobby’s mouth with his palm. He blushes a bit, remembering the time they make out, he would pull Bobby’s hair. Bobby is intense during sex and he loves it. He loves dominant Bobby.

Bobby smirks. He glances at Yunhyeong and Hanbin who are so immersed in watching La La Land. It seems like they have forgotten any tense and awkward atmosphere between both of them which is good. He then glances at where Chanwoo and Jinhwan lie down but only to notice that the couple has gone to their room.

**Hey babe…let’s go to our room.**

They all agreed to stay over at Jinhwan and Chanwoo’s place. That is why the couple just let them do whatever they want to do. _Make yourself at home_ , Jinhwan told them. He lets them sleep in the empty rooms in that two-storey house.

Junhoe looks at him. He nods. After wishing good night to Hanbin and Yunhyeong, they walk lazily to their room. Bobby jumps onto the bed after taking off his shirt and pants, leaving him only with boxer.

**Ahhh…bed. So nice.** He stretches his arms and legs.

He crawls onto the bed next to Bobby. **Good night.** He kisses Bobby’s lips softly.

**Good night babe.** Bobby murmurs, kissing the younger’s lips.

 

**xxxxxxx**

 

It’s THE day.

Junhoe told him that he will be reading his poem to Bobby but Bobby still has not told Junhoe about the song that the former is going to sing later which sort of annoys him. No matter what Junhoe tries, Bobby still does not want to tell the song title. Not even giving a single clue. Junhoe even tried checking Bobby’s room but found nothing. He remember telling Junhoe that he plans to sing and since then, the younger man kept trying to figure out what song Bobby is about to sing.

**Babe. Are you annoyed?**

**Yes.** Junhoe replies half-heartedly. He quickly ties his tie.

**On our wedding day? Really babe?**

Junhoe is just pretending but it is fun to tease Bobby. He glances at the man in white suit. Darn right! Bobby does look so handsome in white suit. He hates how handsome Bobby looks because he is weak.

**Err…**

**Right. You can’t get mad at me.** Bobby smirks.

Junhoe pouts but he smiles afterwards. He approaches Bobby, standing facing him.

**My husband.** Junhoe blushes after he said that. He fixes Bobby’s tie gently.

**Cute.** Bobby touches Junhoe’s cheeks as he leans for a long, deep kiss.

Guests start to fill the hall. Their families and the boys have arrived too. After witnessing their solemnization, all of them move to the garden outside the hall. Everyone congratulates both them. Junhoe stumbles upon his high school friend who happens to be dating his colleague.

**From ladies’ man to… men’s man?** Jihyo giggles.

**FYI, I am still ladies’ man.**

**Sure you are.** She smiles. **Ah congratulations. I hope you like my gift.** She takes a sip of the champagne.

**Which one?**

**Guess.** She takes another glass. **Oh my. Small world. I’m dating your colleague but I didn’t know…and also didn’t know you are getting married. You really cut connection with everyone in school huh.**

**Sort of. Well, I changed my phone number. I even lost contact with friends from university except a few.**

**Yeah right.** Jihyo shakes her head. She looks at Bobby again. **You are so lucky, Junhoe. You found someone who can stand your annoying ass.**

Junhoe laughs. He looks at Bobby. **You are right. I found someone.** He then notices Bobby grabbing the microphone. This is it? Bobby is going to sing now? He suddenly gets excited.

**Ahh…errr. Hello everyone.** Bobby smiles awkwardly.

Everyone turns their attention to him, cheering at him and waiting for him to say something.

Bobby’s eyes scan among the crowd, looking for Junhoe. His smile broadens when he sees Junhoe, sitting with his parents, also waiting for him to speak. Bobby takes a deep breath. **I told my dearest Junhoe that I’m going to sing today. You know how Junhoe is… He always randomly sings when we are together. His loud, annoying ass keeps singing every time. So, tonight, I want to sing a song for him. I hope he likes it although my voice is not as good as his. Ahhh… I’m nervous. This is my favourite song but I’m still nervous.** Bobby chuckles. **This is for you babe.** He gives a flying kiss and winks at Junhoe.

The music starts. Bobby sings the first line.

Junhoe looks straight at Bobby. He could not believe what he is listening to. Bobby’s favourite song is also HIS favourite song.

_**Like Those Lively Salmon Rising Against The River Stream.** _

He keeps listening to Bobby’s singing. What a liar. Bobby’s voice is good, that husky voice is perfect. He suddenly starts to tear up.

Bobby slowly approaches him. He stops singing. **Babe…why are you crying?** He holds the younger’s hand.

**It’s…it’s my favourite song too you fool.** Junhoe chuckles, wiping his tears.

**Seriously?** Bobby pulls him to the front, passing him another microphone after signaling the DJ to replay the song from the start.

Both of them sing the song together. Junhoe swears to God he has never sing this loudly until today. Both of them are just really loud, trying to out loud each other if that makes sense. They finish the song, earning some laughs and cheers from the guests.

**You two love the same song but never knew about this?** Jinhwan looks at them.

**Bobby never sings that song at home.**

**You never sing the song too.**

**So, what more surprises waiting for me?** Junhoe puts his arms around Bobby’s neck.

**You gonna have to wait for tonight.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. You Are The Best 'Mistake'

Finally. All the guests have left. It’s 2.30 a.m. now. After saying good night to their family members, the newlywed go to their suite they booked at the hotel. Junhoe drags his feet towards the bed. Tired. Never knew wedding could be this tired. After undressing himself and leaving only his shorts, he rolls on the bed, feeling the warm comforter. _Soft._ He keeps touching the comforter, cringing like a baby hugging the soft cloth.

Bobby who just finishes showering notices Junhoe’s action. He chuckles a bit. He puts on his boxer before joining Junhoe on bed. He feels Junhoe’s arm around his waist, pulling him closer till no space in between them. Just skin to skin.

**So…**

Bobby’s sleepy voice sounds the sexiest at this moment. Junhoe runs his fingers through Bobby’s black hair, admiring every part of Bobby’s face and that smile… that cheeky smile and that wink.

**So…**

Bobby smirks. He pushes Junhoe to the bed and in split second, he’s on top of Junhoe, pinning the latter’s hands to the bed. He looks straight into Junhoe’s lustful eyes. Junhoe wants him and he wants Junhoe too. Without saying a word, he leans closer crushing his lips against Junhoe’s red lips. He kisses softly first before slowly deepens his kiss, tasting Junhoe’s hot mouth.

The younger man moans. He can feel Bobby’s hand touching his chest, teasing his nipples. He wants Bobby’s tongue on his nipples. It’s like Bobby knows and can hear him. Bobby trails kisses on his neck, chest and slowly move to his hard nipple. Junhoe moans louder. He’s extra sensitive tonight. He feels Bobby’s wet tongue circling and sucking his nipple.

He knows he wants more.

He starts to touch Bobby abs and slowly moves his hand to Bobby’s hard dick. He pulls down the boxer, freeing Bobby junior from the boxer. He hears Bobby’s soft groan when he touches the tip of his hard dick.

 **Who gives you the permission to touch?** Bobby pushes his hand away, pinning on the bed again.

**Bobby… uhhh…**

**Someone is trying to be a naughty boy huh.** Bobby pulls something out under the pillow.

Junhoe’s eyes widen when he notices Bobby bringing out handcuffs from under the pillow. He bites his lips as he watches Bobby cuffing both his hands. He is nervous but his dick shows otherwise. His dick is hard, wanting Bobby’s mouth on it.

**Bobby…**

**I can’t hear you.**

**Daddy.**

**Yes.** Bobby smirks. He touches Junhoe’s sensitive body slowly, making the younger shiver in arousal. **Tell daddy what you want.**

**You…I want you daddy. I want your tongue on my dick.**

**Say it again.** Bobby positions himself between Junhoe’s legs. He pulls down Junhoe’s shorts slowly. **Say it again baby. Daddy can’t hear you.** He strokes Junhoe’s hard dick as his mouth draws closer to it.

 **I want you to suck my dick, daddy.** Junhoe sounds like he’s begging.

**As you wish.**

**Uhhh... _  
_**

Junhoe looks at Bobby moving his head up and down the shaft, sucking his dick like a lollipop. He could feel the tip of his dick hitting Bobby’s throat. He thrusts a bit into Bobby’s mouth, smirking in satisfaction. He thrusts again making Bobby gags on his dick.

 **Damn look at you. Trying to fight huh?** Bobby sucks his balls hard while teasing the tip of his dick, making him moan Bobby’s name loudly.

 **Uhhh daddy...uhhh…** Junhoe bites his lip.

 **Yes baby…** Bobby sucks the tip. Slowly, his finger moves to Junhoe’s butthole. He teases the sensitive hole. The younger man whimpers.

**Stick it in!**

**I don’t hear the d word.** He lifts Junhoe’s butt a little bit, placing a pillow underneath. His index finger keeps caressing Junhoe’s hole.

**Daddy. Please… stick it in.**

Bobby licks his lips. He loves hearing Junhoe begs. He doesn’t wait long. He shoves two fingers into Junhoe’s aching hole as he keeps sucking Junhoe’s dick. He hears the younger man moans even louder, struggling to move his hands with that handcuffs around his wrists.

 **Tight.** Bobby murmurs.

He pushes his fingers some more, stretching the tight hole.

 **You like this baby? Or you want something bigger?** He kisses Junhoe’s stomach.

 **I want…I want something bigger…** Junhoe could barely speak already. He’s enjoying Bobby’s fingers fucking his hole.

 **Tell me what you want. Tell me. Loud.** Bobby pulls his fingers out. He squeezed the lube, rubbing his dick with it.

**I want your hard dick inside my hole. Please daddy. Give it to me.**

Bobby smirks. He finally takes off the handcuffs, freeing Junhoe’s hands. The latter quickly grab his hair and pull him close as he darts his tongue into Bobby’s mouth. They kiss passionately, both trying to dominate each other. Their kisses turn into sloppy ones. Bobby licks their mixed saliva as he kisses Junhoe even harder.

**I’m going to give you what you want.**

As soon as Bobby finishes his sentence, Junhoe feels a sudden rush all over his body. His stomach clenches. His hole is taking inch by inch of Bobby’s hard dick. Fuck it feels so good! They haven’t been making out for weeks now as they had been busy with work and for the wedding. Junhoe feels like it’s the first time he takes in Bobby’s dick.

**Bobby ughh… uhhh… fuck…**

**Fuck you?** Bobby holds his waist as he thrusts harder and faster.

 **Ahh yes fuck me, Kim Jiwon. Uhhh uhhh…** Junhoe touches his chest as Bobby pounds his tight hole.

Bobby growls with each thrust. The sound of their skin slapping each other gets louder every time Bobby pumps in and out. He digs his nails on Junhoe’s pale skin as he thrusts harder.

 **I miss this ughh… Junhoe ughhh.** He kisses the younger’s man body. Sucking and biting his hard nipples making the younger one tremble.

 **Bobby…** Junhoe arches his back with each thrust. His balls clench. He wants to cum right now.

 **Ughhh…you are not allowed to cum yet until I said so.** Bobby grunts. He thrust deeper as he shoots his hot load inside Junhoe’s hole.

 **God! Uhhh Kim Jiwon uhhhh you…uhh…** Junhoe closes his eyes, feeling Bobby’s seeds inside his butt.

Bobby pulls out then grabs Junhoe’s hand, making the latter sit facing his dick. **Suck this.** He strokes his dick, squirting his cum into Junhoe’s hungry mouth.

Junhoe doesn’t waste any second. He sucks Bobby’s dick till his nose touches Bobby’s pubes. He looks into Bobby’s eyes while deep throating Bobby’s dick. His dick twitches every time he deep throats that hard dick.

 **Yes babe keep sucking daddy’s dick.** Bobby pushes Junhoe’s head deeper.

Junhoe gags a bit. He drools and spits on Bobby’s dick while stroking it. **Daddy…** He sucks again, this time harder and faster. He squeeze Bobby’s balls and he can hear the latter growls louder.

 **Fuck baby ughhh.** Bobby cums hard. **There ughh swallow it babe ughh…** _._ He thrusts into Junhoe’s mouth a bit.

Bobby’s cum drip down his neck. Thick. Bobby’s cum is thick, he couldn’t swallow every drop. He slowly pulls away, wiping the cum off his neck and proceeds to lick his fingers.

**I’m not gonna waste anything.**

**Good.**

Bobby reaches a can of whipped cream he put on the cupboard next to the bed. Now Junhoe knows what the whipped cream is for. He forgets how Bobby loves doing that. It’s been awhile. They only managed to have a quick sex or either of them giving each other a blowjob during lunch time.

 **You miss this babe?** Bobby shakes the can before spraying the cream onto his wet nipples and on his dick.

 **I miss this. A lot.** Junhoe feels ticklish. He looks at the whipped cream on his nipples and dick. **Eat me well.**

**I will.**

Bobby kisses his navel as he slowly makes his way between Junhoe’s legs. He licks the cream off Junhoe’s tip. That alone is enough to make Junhoe moan. Music to his ears. He licks the cream some more before sucking the whole length. He massages Junhoe’s balls. The younger keeps begging at him to allow him to cum. He can’t hold it anymore.

 **Daddy… daddy please let me cum. Uhhh…** Junhoe moans loudly.

 **You look so cute when you beg like this.** Bobby licks his dick up and down then sucking the tip only. **Cum.**

Junhoe bites his lips. As soon as Bobby said ‘cum’, his dick twitches again as it shoots out his hot load with some hitting onto Bobby’s face. The older man just laughs, letting Junhoe cum and not wiping the cum off his face.

**Hmmm…you cum a lot.**

He sprays the whipped cream on Junhoe’s dick again, mixing the cum and the cream before swallowing every drop of Junhoe’s cum. The latter cum again inside Bobby’s mouth. He looks at Bobby sinking his mouth, deep throating his dick and never letting it go as the elder swallows his cum.

 **Ahh… you taste so good.** Bobby kisses his stomach, trailing kisses to Junhoe’s nipples covered with whipped cream.

Junhoe giggles when he feels Bobby’s mouth savoring the whipped cream off his nipples. That feels good. He runs his fingers through Bobby’s hair, wrapping his legs around the latter’s waist and pulling him closer till there’s no space in between them. Their dicks rub against each other as Bobby moves his hip up and down.

 **I love you…and only you…** Bobby whispers at Junhoe’s ear. He bites the earlobe, kisses down his neck, sucking his skin hard. **You are mine. Forever.** He bites Junhoe’s neck harder.

 **Uhhh…Bobby…uhh…yes I’m yours…forever…** He tilts his neck, giving more access for Bobby to suck and bite. He can feel Bobby’s teeth sinking on his neck. He’s going to wear turtleneck again for a week.

Bobby smirks. He moves his hips faster, rubbing their dicks against each other until they cum at the same time. He wants more. He turns Junhoe around, pulling the latter’s butt closer to his dick. Their favourite position. Bobby spanks Junhoe’s butt as he shoves his dick into the latter’s hungry hole.

**Take it some more you cock lover.**

Junhoe blushes a bit when Bobby talks dirty. He loves it when Bobby treats him like that. He glances at Bobby who is pushing his dick inch by inch and slowly whole length inside his tight hole. He grips the bedsheet with every thrust Bobby gives.

Bobby kisses Junhoe’s back softly. His hand crawls to Junhoe’s dick, stroking it while keeping his pace as he thrusts harder and deeper. Their moans and groans become louder, filling the hotel room, not giving a fuck if anybody hears them. Bobby finally releases his load into Junhoe’s hole. His sweat drips along his body when he cum deep inside.

Junhoe flops to the bed, panting and sweating. He feels Bobby’s dick slowly slips out from his butt with his thick cum flowing between his thighs. Bobby lies down next to him, staring at the ceiling as he pants. They exchange looks and laugh.

 **Let’s take a break…before you fuck me again.** Junhoe circles his finger around Bobby’s nipple.

 **Sure babe. Let’s take a break first. Where do you want me to take you?** Bobby plays with his hair.

 **Balcony.** Junhoe glances at the balcony, drawing a cheeky smile on his face. _Bend me over the railing and fuck me hard. I want to wake everyone up with my scream._ He kisses Bobby’s neck.

Bobby licks his lips. He pulls Junhoe’s leg closer to him, caressing his thigh slowly.

**As you wish…**

Moments later, Junhoe struggles not to moan too loudly when Bobby bends him over at the balcony, thrusting his hard dick into his hole and not giving any chance for Junhoe to even stand properly. His knees become weak but he grips the railing tightly. Bobby’s thrust becomes faster and harder. He swears his butt cheeks are becoming red already as Bobby keeps spanking his butt.

**Moan louder for daddy** _  
_

Junhoe is so turned on at that moment. He doesn’t care already. He lets out the loudest moan and growls each time Bobby pumps in and out. He reaches orgasm many times already yet he wants more. Bobby pulls him closer, their lips crash and fighting for dominance while Bobby cum deep inside him. Junhoe feels his dick in Bobby’s rough hand. The latter is stroking his dick while keep thrusting inside him. Junhoe is going crazy. The sensation feels so good that he doesn’t want Bobby to stop. He leans his head against Bobby’s shoulder, listening to Bobby’s dirty words to his ear.

 **You like it babe? Public fucking. I should do this often and make you beg for my touch…and my dick.** Bobby growls at his ear.

 **Yes. I like…no…I love it ughhh…yes fuck me like this. Uhhh..** Junhoe closes his eyes. He’s in ecstasy.

Junhoe cum again. He feels tired already. He can’t stand any longer. Bobby quickly grabs his body when he notices Junhoe loosen his grip from the railing. He pulls out slowly then carries the younger man back inside. They feel warm despite the chilly night weather all thanks to their make out session.

Bobby puts Junhoe onto the bed then crawl next to the latter.

**I hate you so much, Bobby.**

**I can see that.** Bobby teases. He puts the blanket on top of them. **I hate you too.** He kisses Junhoe’s lips softly.

Junhoe rolls his eyes but he laughs the next second. He moves closer to Bobby’s chest, hugging the latter’s waist tightly and put his leg between the latter’s legs. He feels Bobby’s arm around his body. He loves being in Bobby’s embrace.

 **Good night sweetheart. You worked hard tonight.** Bobby chuckles. He plants a kiss on Junhoe’s forehead.

 **Shut up.** Junhoe murmurs. He kisses Bobby’s chest. **Good night. I love you so much. Thanks for everything…and today… I love you.**

**I love you too.**

And both of them fall into deep sleep.

 

***************

**I want this puppy.** Bobby carries a small Pomeranian Husky.

 **Okay you can have it.** Junhoe shakes his head. Silly Bobby. The man acts like a kid wanting to adopt the puppy. **Oh so now I have to take care a bunny and a husky.**

Bobby chuckles. **Yup! Looks like it.**   He rubs the puppy’s head. **What are we going to name it?**

**Hmmmm…Junbob.**

**Junbob?**

**Yes. Our names. Junhoe and Bobby. Junbob.**

**Cute.** Bobby smiles happily.

Both of them went to the supermarket to buy some stuff for their gathering but somehow they ended up buying a puppy. They invited the boys to their house this time. Upon reaching, Hanbin keeps playing with the puppy instead of helping them with the cooking.

 **Hello. We need help here?** Donghyuk looks at him.

**Later. I’m busy. Right Junbob? Oh my you are the cutest.**

Yunhyeong shakes his head. This brings back memories to when they were dating. Hanbin really loves animals and treats them well. His heart flutters seeing Hanbin playing with the puppy. Truthfully, Hanbin looks so cute right now. He smiles at the sight of that.

 **You know, at 10 pm later, someone at this neighbourhood is going to launch firework for his son’s birthday. So I’ve checked…measured somehow… I meant Google whatever. From this side, from the backyard… we could see the firework. Let’s enjoy it.** Chanwoo suggests.

 **Fireworks huh? That is nice.** Jinhwan replies. **But wait, how did you figure this out?**

 **Well, I’m Chanwoo.** He puts his arm on Jinhwan’s waist. **Aghh babe.** He rubs his stomach when Jinhwan elbows him. **Okay okay. I went out with Donghyuk right? Then we happened to see the owner of the house is busy preparing for a party then we saw the fireworks stuffs thingy at the yard.**

 **Whoa. Rich family?** Yunhyeong looks at him.

 **It seems.** Donghyuk keeps the ice in the fridge. **It’s going to be pretty. They tried just now but of course we couldn’t see anything in this bright evening.**

 **No wonder we heard something just now… But cool!** Can’t wait. Bobby smiles.

They prepare everything for their gathering. Yunhyeong is not sure what kind of meals they are preparing because all of them argue to eat different meals. Bobby whined when Yunhyeong suggested seafood stew only because he doesn’t eat seafood. So they settled to having all sorts of meals according to their likings. Bulgogi, seafood stew, samgyetang, potato and kimchi pancake and some other side dishes. This has to be the most dishes Yunhyeong has ever prepared with the help of the rest of the boys who are trying hard not to ruin any of it. Earlier they argued for 10 minutes straight on deciding who gets to cook bulgogi. They ended up deciding by playing rock paper scissors and Chanwoo and Hanbin won. They all laughed out loud after that, feeling like children again.

They carried everything to the backyard. Donghyuk looks around making sure everyone is at the seats already before eating. He leads the prayer. Hanbin listens carefully and closes his eyes. Although he doesn’t have religion, he still listens and appreciates. He thinks it’s beautiful to pray before eating.

Donghyuk finishes the prayer.

 **Let’s dig in!** Bobby shoves the potato pancake into his mouth.

They eat and talk about so many things. Their plans. Work. Holiday trip that they planned 3 weeks ago. They hope nobody would bail out last minute. It would be the first time they go for vacation together ever since they knew each other.

 **But I’m scared of water. Ugh I hate you guys.** Junhoe pouts.

 **There are other activities can be done on the island you know.** Yunhyeong responds.

 **Ya! Like parasailing. Jet skiing?** Chanwoo looks at him.

**FYI I’m scared. Still.**

**Then stay indoors.** Hanbin snorts.

 **I hate you guys.** Junhoe continues eating. **Oh Yunhyeong hyung. The seafood stew is so good. Too bad you don’t eat this.** Junhoe glances at Bobby.

 **Thanks.** Yunhyeong smiles happily. He loves when people praise his cooking.

 **Uhhh… I’m good. I’m okay.** Bobby eats a mouthful of rice and bulgogi.

They finish their meal and decided to just enjoy the night breeze while waiting for the firework that Chanwoo and Donghyuk told earlier. Jinhwan places two buckets of beers on the ground. They spread mats and comforter on the ground, feeling like as if they are having campfire together.

 **Sunhari for the kid.** Bobby laughs as he passes three cans to Hanbin.

 **Stop calling me kid.** Hanbin protests. He quickly takes the cans from Bobby. **Thanks.**

 **Chanwoo is younger but he drinks better.** Jinhwan teases. He sits next to his man who is busy with his game. **Would you put that down for a while?**

 **Uh?** Chanwoo looks clueless. **Oh… this. Okay babe okay. Sorry.** He pulls his tiny man into his embrace.

Jinhwan pretends to let himself free but he knows he can’t. He surrenders in Chanwoo’s arms. **Don’t let me go.** He aegyo for Chanwoo, earning himself a kiss from the younger man.

 **Great. You are all…in pairs. I’m the lonely guy here.** **Fuck. How is everyone dating but me?** Hanbin whispers to himself. He glances at Yunhyeong and Donghyuk. Yes, he has finally moved on but still has a bit of regret for losing his chance with Yunhyeong. That could be him hugging Yunhyeong now. But he snaps back to reality. He shouldn't be thinking of Yunhyeong and the past anymore. In order to make himself feel happy, he has to let Yunhyeong go, for good. He wishes all happiness and smiles for Yunhyeong and Donghyuk in his heart. 

Bobby rests his head on Junhoe’s laps with his eyes wandering at Junhoe’s lips. How he wants to kiss that man right now, in front of others like he always does then goes too deep and hard till their shirt become dishevel and their hair become messy, one of the boys has to stop the both of them every time.

 **You don’t have to look at me like that, you know.** Junhoe notices. He leans for a kiss.

Bobby kisses him back. **I know but I still want to look at you.** He grins.

 

**10.00 P.M.**

 

The first firework launches to the sky, startling them.

 **Oh! Look! So pretty.** Yunhyeong smiles widely. **Ah I must upload this to instagram.** He takes his phone, recording the firework.

 **You and your instagram.** Donghyuk chuckles. **Hmmm I think I should post on instagram too.** He takes his phone, leaning backwards so he could capture Yunhyeong with firework as background.

 **Whoa. Whoa.** Chanwoo’s eyes widened as he looks at the nonstop firework at the sky. **Whoa beautiful.** He smiles happily. **Thank you rich neighbor.** He giggles.

 **Truly.** Jinhwan looks at him instead. **Truly beautiful.** He swears to God that Chanwoo has never looked this cute until now. He’s always been cute but tonight, he looks different kind of cute. Jinhwan is in love with Chanwoo all over again. He admires Chanwoo’s smile and sparkly eyes while the latter is looking at the firework.

Bobby looks at the firework silently. **It really is beautiful.**

 **You know… I don't mean to bring this up but even if you are a mistake, I don’t mind.** Junhoe holds Bobby’s hand tightly. **I’m glad you came into my life and you did not run away. Even if you are a mistake, then I’m glad you are my mistake. Thank you for being my mistake.** He looks into Bobby’s eyes.

Bobby looks into Junhoe’s eyes, touched with the latter’s words. He links fingers with Junhoe’s firmly, kissing the back of his palm softly. He pulls Junhoe closer and the latter just shifts himself so he could straddle Bobby’s laps.

 **I’m glad that night happened. I love you so much, Koo Junhoe. I really love you.** Bobby wraps his hands around Junhoe’s waist. **Good thing you left your wallet there…and your phone.** Bobby touches Junhoe’s cheeks. **Guess, it was not a mistake at all to begin with right?** He plants a soft kiss on Junhoe’s plump lips.

**Yup. It was not a mistake.**

Bobby leans his head against Junhoe's shoulder as they look at the fireworks, enjoying the rest of the night with smiles and laughter as well as good company. Can't wait for their holiday together!

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it. I will work harder to write with better plot/storyline. I'm sorry if it is lacking. Thank you again :)

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO. It's been so long since the last time I wrote a fanfic. It is not easy. ajdfjdjsj so I hope everyone enjoys my story and please comment anything for me to improve my story. Also, English is not my first language so bear with any mistakes! Thank you~


End file.
